


Rooftop Perspective

by arc852, HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giants, Human!Virgil, Poison, Spiders, giant, giant!logan, giant!roman, human!patton, nobody dies but one of our boys looks real bad for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Patton and Virgil tend to spend their nights hanging out on the rooftop, telling each other secrets with only the stars to listen... or so they thought. As it turns out, a certain giant has been watching them from afar for a few nights now, hiding in the woods and hoping for a friend of his own.
Series: Perspective Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. Goodbye, Patton!

Roman grinned when he saw one of the human’s, the one that he had deemed Glasses, come up on top of the roof. Even if it was only the third time he had watched them, the human’s movements were familiar. He walked up to the edge of the roof, the one facing out towards him and the forest and took a seat on one of the already planted lawn chairs.

That was what made Roman stay the first night. He had noticed the lawn chairs sitting up there on the roof and had decided to stay for a little bit, to see if anyone would come out. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do anyway. And lo and behold, two humans had come out and spent most of the night talking and watching the stars.

Roman found he liked listening to their conversations, but he never did get their names. So, the one currently on the roof now had been deemed Glasses and the other, Hoodie. It wasn’t the most creative, he would admit, but it worked for now. At some point, he was hoping to get their real names anyway.

Roman sat between the trees, staying hidden as he watched and waited for the other human to show up.

Patton shivered slightly, rubbing his arms to keep warm. Though it was early spring, the chill night air made Patton wish he had brought a thicker Jacket.

Patton glanced back at the rooftop door, waiting for Virgil to join him. The two friends had a habit of coming up here to talk. It was nice. It helped Patton spend some time with Virgil and get away from the stress of college classes. He sighed, taking in a breath of fresh air as he waited.

A few minutes passed and Roman’s grin soon turned to a bored frown. Where the heck was Hoodie? Usually the two came up together, but with no talking going on Roman was quickly becoming bored. And impatient.

He shifted slightly, trying his best to be careful, but ended up pushing too much on a tree to his right, uprooting it and sending him down for a moment. He quickly sat back up, but froze, looking over to where Glasses was and hoping he hadn’t been noticed.

Patton’s head whipped around as a loud cracking sound originated from the forest, one of the trees falling and hitting the ground with a thud. Patton stood up, looking over the ledge at the fallen foliage. It was hard to tell from this distance, but it didn’t look ill. Rather healthy, in fact. His eyes traveled up, looking for what could have possibly uprooted such a large tree.

Patton gasped, spotting what looked to be a large, looming figure hidden amongst the branches. All Patton could make out from here was the shadowy pair of huge eyes locked onto him.

 _Shoot_. Roman knew as soon as he locked eyes with Glasses that he had been seen. That wasn’t good, he couldn’t have the human running off and telling everyone! He’d be screwed. As would Logan and it would be all his fault.

Roman had to do something.

Without much thought, other than a quick glance around the area to make sure there weren’t any other humans around, Roman stood up and quickly made his way towards the very edge of the forest and towards the rooftop where the human still stood.

Patton wasted no time in scrambling back. The figure came closer, shaking the very ground as it moved. Quickly Patton turned, dashing towards the rooftop door as though his life depended on it. His heart was beating in his chest. What _WAS that thing?!_

Roman was surprised at how fast Glasses was, but he was faster. He stopped just short of where the apartment building sat and plopped his hand down in front of the human, blocking the exit to get back into the building.

Patton let out a scream, falling to his butt as a _giant hand_ landed right before his eyes, sending tremors through the rooftop.

Roman winced at Glasses’ scream, frantically glancing at the area around him once again. Not wasting anymore time, Roman brought his hand forward and wrapped it around the human. As he secured the human in his grasp, he carefully placed his thumb over the human’s mouth, to stop anymore screaming. That was the last thing he needed.

Patton winced, feeling his screaming get muffled as a giant finger threatened to suffocate him. He squirmed desperately, kicking and punching as best he could to try and escape this monster’s grasp.

Roman turned and quickly made his way back into the forest. As he felt Glasses’ squirm, he gently shushed him as he went. He couldn’t talk yet, he wanted to at least wait until he was a bit further away.

Virgil flung the door to the roof open, now that the earthquake had died down, he was very worried about Patton’s state. “Patton?” He called out, but then stopped as he saw the top of the roof empty. “Pat?”

His panic grew as the worst possible case popped up in his head and he ran towards the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground. He sighed in relief when the ground was clear. But then, where was Patton? If he had gone back inside Virgil would have seen him.

Virgil’s eyes glanced up towards the forest, eyes going wide as he noticed the tree that had been knocked over. A perfectly healthy one too. Had the earthquake done that? It was then that he noticed, in the distance, that some trees were swaying. Even though Virgil didn’t feel any sort of breeze.

…Something had happened. Patton was gone, the trees were moving strangely and not to mention the earthquake that had just taken place.

Virgil turned back and practically ran down to his apartment to gather some supplies. He was in for quite the search tonight.


	2. Stop Screaming, Jeez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps some introductions are in order?

Patton’s eyes widened, watching the world race by at an alarming speed. His stomach dropped with every one of the Giant’s fast footfalls, and though he was terribly frightened one look at the ground far, _far_ below him had made Patton stop struggling so much lest he was dropped 100 feet to the forest floor.

Of course, it didn’t matter. Nothing Patton did could lessen the giant’s grasp. Patton’s heart sunk in his chest as he realized how deep into the forest they were going. Why him? What did this Giant want?

A few minutes later and Roman found himself at least 5 miles away from the town. The trees were much taller out here, even taller than Roman. It was the perfect place to hide away in, as the trees hid him from sight.

He stopped walking and looked down at the human he had in his grasp. Oh goodness, what had he done? The tiny thing just looked so scared. “It’s alright, I’m not going to harm you,” Roman spoke softly.

Patton trembled, not able to believe the Giant’s words. After all, why else would this creature take him from his home and drag him out into the middle of the woods? Patton had heard stories of people disappearing out here, and the thought only made him more nervous.

Roman bit his lip, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Before realizing that…maybe he could take this opportunity to _finally_ talk with a human. He had always wanted to and the occasional drunk that had managed to wander into his territory was never one for conversing with. Roman did find them kind of fun though and as long as he left them near the edge of the woods after they passed out, they wouldn’t remember a thing.

Roman looked down at Glasses. “If I take my thumb away, you won’t scream again, right?” Roman asked.

Patton did his best attempt at a nod, staring up into the Giant’s eyes like a deer in headlights.

“Okay.” Roman lifted his thumb away.

“HELP!” Patton immediately screamed, gasping as he was suddenly able to breathe properly again. “SOMEBODY, PLEASE-”

Roman quickly placed his thumb back onto his mouth. They were far away enough from the town where no one should hear, but Roman didn’t want to take any chances. “Alright, I honestly didn’t know what else I was expecting.” He could understand why the human would scream, but it still made Roman feel bad. He already _said_ he wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Look, I really mean it. I’m not going to hurt you! Besides, your screaming is useless. We’re about five human miles out, no one can hear you.”

Patton whimpered, knowing what the Giant said was true. Tears sprung to his eyes as Patton realized that no one would find him here. He was alone with this scary beast. Virgil might never even find out what happened to him.

Roman’s eyes widened as he saw the human’s tears. “Wait, no, no, _please_ don’t cry Glasses. Everything is fine.” He winced when he realized how his last statement must have sounded. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ , I was just pointing it out!”

Roman sighed, using his free hand to rub down his face. “I really just want to talk.”

Patton’s tears lessened slightly, his fear giving way to…confusion. If this Giant really didn’t want to hurt him, why did he want to talk to Patton so badly?

…And did the Giant just call him _Glasses_?

A gentle smile found it’s way on Roman’s face as he saw the tears start to stop. “There, see? I just want to talk, so, if I move my thumb again, you won’t scream right? Screaming isn’t going to get us anywhere anyway.” Which was true, but Roman just also hated it. It made him feel like some sort of monstrous beast.

Patton paused for a moment before giving a more determined nod from before. He could feel the tear tracks on his face beginning to freeze in the cool night air, but the fresh tears seemed to have stopped for now.

Roman bit his lip and this time more hesitantly lifted his thumb away. He braced himself for another scream.

This time, however, Patton stayed quiet. He knew screaming wouldn’t do any good, and he didn’t want that giant finger pressed against him ever again. It had knocked his glasses askew slightly, but Patton was unable to tug his arms free to adjust them.

Instead, Patton just looked up at the Giant, trying to guess at the creature’s game.

Roman sighed in relief and flashed Glasses a wide grin. “There, now we can talk like the intelligent creatures we are!” Roman looked around, before taking a seat at the base of one of the nearest tree. He opened up his hand, allowing Glasses to sit freely in the open. “Now, first things first, I must know your name. I’ve been calling you Glasses in my head for the past three days when I’d rather be calling you by an actual name.”

After seeing the height from which he would fall, Patton quickly scrambled to the center of the Giant’s palm. He shuddered slightly, tucking his knees up to his chest as he sat and tried to take up as little room as possible.

“T-Three days?” Patton repeated, shocked by this new information. He nervously righted his glasses. Had the Giant really been watching him for _three days_? How had Patton not noticed?

“Huh? Oh, yes. Well, more like two days. Today would have been the third.” Roman clarified. “I noticed you up on the roof and decided to stay and watch you and Hoodie. You two are very interesting, I loved hearing about all the human things you guys got up to!” Roman paused for a minute, thinking.

“And actually, could you tell me Hoodie’s name as well? It would be great to finally get _both_ of your names.”

“Ah, w-well…” Patton felt a bit subconscious now, knowing he had been watched. Those talks with Virgil were meant to be private. He wasn’t sure about giving out Virgil’s name too, but what choice did he have? There was no telling what might happen if Patton didn’t do what the Giant wanted.

“My name’s Patton.” Patton put a hand to his chest as if to gesture to himself. “And my friend…that’s Virgil.”

Roman hummed. “Patton and Virgil.” He spoke, trying the names out. He grinned. “They fit you both perfectly. Much better than Glasses and Hoodie that is for sure.” Roman chuckled, before realizing he should probably give his own name in return. That’s usually how things went.

“My name is Roman.”

“N-Nice to meet you,” Patton responded. Not so much because it was a true statement, but just because Patton didn’t want to be rude.


	3. The Lonely Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is very very lonely.

“Um, can I ask you something?” Patton asked timidly, not sure if he was allowed to speak up.

“Of course! This _is_ a two-way conversation after all.” Roman said with a smile. He was happy to see Patton actually contributing to the conversation.

“…Why were you watching us?” Patton looked up at Roman, both curious and concerned.

“…Oh!” Roman suddenly looked sheepish, seeing how bad that could look. “Well, I get bored…all the time. And human’s really do fascinate me. That and the lot of you are just so _cute_.” He gently poked Patton’s side. “When I found the two of you just hanging out and talking right at the edge of my territory I figured it was the perfect way to fix my boredom _and_ learn a few things about humans.”

Patton gave a yelp, flinching away from the unexpected contact. It wasn’t the first time in Patton’s life he had been called cute, but the term had never made Patton also feel so tiny. Of course, the giant hand quite literally holding his life was also helping Patton feel tiny.

“So, if you were just watching all this time,” Patton asked his next question hesitantly, already having a guess at the answer. “Why did you, um,” Patton gulped. “Why grab me tonight?”

Roman sighed. Honestly, he should have expected that question. “You saw me and I…couldn’t let you go and have you telling everyone about what you saw. People would get curious…and then I would be found…” Roman shook his head. “I’m sorry for the scare, but I had to make sure you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, I won’t!” Patton shook his head rapidly back and forth, eager to emphasize his point. “I promise, I won’t tell a soul.” For good measure, Patton moved his hand as if to lock his lips. He was hopeful that maybe if the Giant was satisfied with his promise, Patton could actually go home.

Roman frowned. “You won’t tell _anyone_? Not even your friend Hoodie-er-Virgil?”

 _Not if it means escaping here_. Patton shook his head again, this time at a more normal pace. “Nope, not even Virgil,” Patton assured the Giant.

Roman gave Patton a gentle smile. “Alright, I believe you. But if I end up being found out by the townspeople, I’m blaming you.” While Roman’s tone was light, he was also completely serious. But he actually did believe Patton and his words were mostly said as an extra precaution.

“Fair enough.” If Patton wasn’t so tense, he would have giggled. Roman wasn’t what Patton would have expected from a Giant. Although, he’d certainly be more fond of Roman if he wasn’t still being held captive five miles into the woods and held over 50 feet in the air.

“So, um, if it’s all the same to you…can I go home now then?” Patton looked up at Roman hopefully. “Please?”

Roman frowned. “Oh come now, the night is still young!” Roman’s frown turned to a grin. “I would love to continue our little talk.”

“…But you’ll take me home after?” Patton clarified, hoping he didn’t anger the Giant with wanting to leave. He hadn’t missed Roman’s frown a moment ago.

“But of course! You will be returned home before the sun rises.” Roman promised.

“Good.” Patton breathed a small sigh of relief. He felt himself beginning to relax slightly, knowing he wasn’t actually trapped out in the woods forever. And, despite his original fright, Patton was just as curious about Giants as Roman seemed to be about humans.

“So Roman,” Patton looked up at the towering Redwood trees around them, “do you…live here?”

Roman hummed, looking up at the trees as well. “Technically, yes. We’re in my territory right now, but I actually live a bit farther down in the side of a mountain.” Roman answered. “It’s a good place because the trees here are even bigger than me and can keep me hidden from you humans.”

“Am I the first human to see you?” Patton leaned forwards slightly and turned back to face Roman again. “I mean, surely there must be _somebody_ who comes out here. How do you keep yourself so hidden when you’re so…tall?” It felt as though a Giant would be hard to miss, but Patton had never even suspected one living out here.

“Actually, barely anyone comes out this far, or even into these woods at all. It’s just another thing that makes it so perfect.” Roman thought for a moment. “You are the first human who will _remember_ seeing me, at the very least.” Roman chuckled as he thought back to the drunken humans he sometimes found wandering around in the woods.

“Oh…” Patton wasn’t sure what to make of Roman’s statement but thought it best not to ask. “Well, I suppose I’m honored to be your first ‘remembering’ human then.” He gave Roman a smile.

Roman chuckled. “You are definitely more fun than any of them. None of them could even speak coherent sentences.” Roman shook his head. “It’s nice to actually have a human talk back to me for once.”

“…Oh!” Patton finally caught on, chuckling slightly behind his hand. Apparently, those frat brothers that claimed to see things when blackout drinking in the woods were telling the truth. Guess their tall tales were even taller than Patton had imagined, pun intended.

“So, if you don’t talk to humans, are you…alone out here?” Patton thought that prospect sounded dreadfully lonely.

“Um, well…not _completely_ ,” Roman said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “There is…one other giant around here. Not too far from here actually. But we don’t really…talk much. He doesn’t think the two of us becoming friends is a good idea.” Roman sighed. It was not for lack of trying though, he had spent countless nights trying to get Logan to become his friend to no avail. Now, the only time they spoke with each other was if they happened to be near the edges of their own territories or for some sort of business.

“Other than him…I suppose I am quite alone…” Roman’s eyes turned sad as he thought about his own loneliness. That same loneliness is what drew him to actively searching out drunk humans. As well as why he decided to watch Patton and Virgil two nights ago.

Patton frowned, reaching over to pat Roman’s thumb comfortingly. His heart went out to the Giant even though he couldn’t imagine what that sort of isolation was like.


	4. Tragic Backstory Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or more so casual backstory time, in Patton's case. Also the two discuss what comes next.

“What about your family?” Patton asked quietly.

Roman sighed. “They are…gone.” Gone with all the other giants he had ever known. He was sure they were out there, somewhere. But it was too dangerous for him to go out and look.

“I’m…sorry to hear that.” Patton offered his condolences.

Roman nodded before clearing his throat and putting on a smile. “It’s alright. But enough about me, what about you? What are you doing in this little human town?”

“Oh, I came here for college.” Patton explained. “I wanted to get my degree at a smaller university so I could get out in the city. I’m a horticulture major, which means I’m studying plants.”

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Plants huh?” Roman quickly looked at the ground, eyes searching as he reached his free hand down there and picked something up. He looked and it before grinning and holding it out for Patton to see. “What’s this?”

“Uh…that, that would be a… bush.” Patton tried not to let his surprise be too evident on his face at how easily Roman had ripped it out of the ground. It was easily as large as Patton himself.

“Oh.” Roman looked at it again. “I thought I had picked up something else. Oh well.” Roman shrugged, throwing the bush away. He turned his attention back to Patton. “What about your family? Oh, and how did you and Virgil become friends? From what I heard, the two of you seem pretty opposite of each other.” It was one question that nagged at him the entire time he had been watching the two of them.

“Oh, my family’s pretty normal by human standards. Just me and my parents, I never had any siblings.” Patton shrugged, trying not to listen to the thud as the bush hit the ground several hundred feet away. He winced, wondering vaguely how much damage Roman caused to the ecosystem on a daily basis.

“And opposite is a…strong word.” Patton gave an awkward chuckle as he thought of his best friend. “Virgil and I actually met at University last year when we moved into the same building. We may not have known each other long, but we just _clicked_ , you know? We keep each other steady. He keeps me grounded and I keep him positive.”

“Wow.” Roman loved hearing about human’s lives. But…well, he just wished he could have that as well. “Sounds like the two of you really are the best of friends, huh?”

“Mhmm.” Patton smiled fondly, laying his chin on his knees. His smile slowly faded as he remembered Virgil was probably still waiting for him on the roof. At this point Virgil was probably worried.

“I should probably get back to him, actually.” Patton admitted, sitting back up.

Roman blinked. “Aww, come on, not yet.” Roman poked Patton in the stomach. “We were having fun!” He didn’t want this to end, this was the most he had talked to anyone in…well, forever.

“Woah!” Patton, not expecting the sudden poke, toppled backwards. He sat up, pushing himself up with his arms propped behind him on Roman’s palm.

Roman grinned at Patton’s reaction and this time poked him in the side.

“Roman-” Patton tried to sound stern, but that was hard when you were vainly trying to keep a giant finger from poking into your side and sending you toppling again.

Roman chuckled and this time pinched Patton’s middle between his pointer and thumb, lifting him up into the air. He made sure his other hand was underneath, just in case. This was probably the most fun he had had in a _long_ time. Even more fun than messing with those drunks.

“R-Roman!” Patton quickly tried to grab onto Roman’s finger, not wanting to fall. His eyes were wide once again as he dangled, his stomach still slightly queasy from being lifted so fast.

“Oh, you’re alright. I’m not going to let you fall.” Roman promised. He took pity on the human though and set him back on his other hand. He wasn’t finished yet though as he brought his pointer finger down on Patton’s head and started to pet him. “You are just so cute.” Roman couldn’t help but say again.

“Uh…thanks.” Patton ducked instinctively as Roman’s finger came near his head, but thankfully Roman’s touch was actually surprisingly gentle. Clearly all that practice he had handling drunk party goers paid off.

Patton was glad to be back on the relatively solid ground of Roman’s hand, but he was still nervous about the fact that Roman kept dodging the issue of Patton leaving.

“You’re welcome.” Roman chuckled, dropping his finger. Roman started flexing his fingers over Patton’s body. Not completely covering him, but almost.

Patton gasped, closing his eyes and curling in on himself slightly as Roman’s fingers surrounded him. The Giant had officially turned from chatty to playful, and Patton was worried that it could quickly become dangerous.

“I want to go home!” Patton called out, eyes still squeezed shut.

Roman froze, slowly moving his fingers back to their original position. He looked at Patton sadly. “But I…I thought we were having fun?”

“We- we were!” Patton opened his eyes when he felt the shadow retreat, sitting back up. “And you seem very nice Roman, but…well, it’s very late and it’s cold and I’m tired and Virgil’s… probably looking for me by now.”

“Oh…” Roman sighed, knowing Patton was right. It was already pretty late and Virgil was waiting for him. He didn’t want him to worry. “Okay…I’ll take you home now.” Roman stood up, feeling sad as he started to walk back towards town.

Patton gripped one of Roman’s fingers, trying not to think about how much higher the fall was now that Roman was standing up. Or the fact that his stomach was once again rocking with Roman’s steps.

Instead Patton chose to look up at Roman thoughtfully, even if he could only see the bottom side of the Giant’s jaw from this angle. Patton truly felt bad. Roman hadn’t meant any harm, and it was clear that Roman was in desperate need of some companionship. Patton turned back to face forwards, biting his lip in thought.

Roman walked until he saw the town in sight, he stopped, looking down at Patton. “I shouldn’t talk when I’m right in town so I guess…this is goodbye…” Roman really didn’t want to say goodbye, but he knew it wouldn’t be good if he kept Patton against his will.

“…I could come back tomorrow?” The words left Patton’s lips before he even fully registered what he was saying.

Roman’s eyes went wide, not sure if he heard Patton right. “W-What?”

“I mean, if you wanted.” Patton looked up at Roman shyly. “I could meet you in the woods? O-or on the roof again, if you prefer.” Now that he knew the Giant wouldn’t try to _keep_ him, Patton was more okay with the idea of spending more time with Roman. Not to mention, Patton’s heart was crying out to him to help this poor soul.

“Yes! Yes, I would love that Patton, _so much_.” Roman suddenly felt like crying, but he kept his tears at bay. He wouldn’t have to say goodbye after all. “The woods can be a little dangerous for a human, so if you want I could pick you up at the roof again? Same time?” Roman was trying his best not to jump up and down with excitement.

“Sounds great!” Patton smiled up at Roman, trying to focus on his own excitement instead of his nerves. At least Roman was happy.

“I guess this isn’t goodbye then, but a see you tomorrow!” Roman grinned. He then moved the rest of the way to Patton’s building and set him on the roof after another quick check around the area. He was thankful this area was so dead. He waved goodbye to Patton before quickly retreating back into the woods. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

Patton waved almost mechanically back at Roman, watching the swaying of the trees to indicate the Giant getting further and further into the woods. Had that just…happened? And had he really just agreed to do it _again_?

Patton did a mix between a groan and a yawn, realizing just how late he had stayed out with Roman. He trudged down the stairs, barely making it to his own apartment. He collapsed onto the bed, ready to try and fall asleep.


	5. Virgil, what'd ya find there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes out looking for Patton and finds a much bigger threat to his sanity.

Virgil quickly realized as he waved his flashlight every which way in the dark forest, that this had been a _terrible_ idea. The trail he had been following had quickly become cold as had the temperature. It was a good thing he always wore his hoodie, but even still, he could feel the cold air nip at his skin. The forest was also extremely terrifying at night and every sound had Virgil turning his flashlight in that direction.

But worst of all, Virgil realized he was _lost_.

He somehow had gotten turned around, because when he tried to go back he ended up walking a lot longer than he should have been. He took out his phone, but there wasn’t any service.

Awesome. Great. Terrific. Virgil was just about ready to have a panic attack. What if he never found his way out again? What if he died here? What if he gets eaten by some bear or that monstrous beast that he had heard rumors about. Virgil was starting to think those rumors weren’t completely wrong and it scared him even more.

All of a sudden the trees above him started to move, just like before, without any sort of wind. Virgil snapped his head over to his right at the sound of a giant thud and he backed away.

And then, the floor shook. Virgil thought it was an earthquake but slowly realized that it felt…off somehow. It wasn’t a consistent rumble…

A large figure loomed in the distance and it took a second for Virgil to realize it was coming closer…getting bigger with every step it took.

Virgil backed away, getting ready to run when a giant _something_ landed just to his right. He was thrown to the ground with a groan, his flashlight falling out of his hands. He looked up, wondering what it had been. His eyes went wide. It…it looked like a giant foot. But no, that was impossible.

Virgil looked up and up and _up_ , taking in the entire creature. It appeared to be…some sort of humanoid _giant_.

Virgil screamed.

Logan paused, stopping his observation of the stars in favor of searching for the noise. He squinted in the dark but recognizing the sound it was easy for Logan to identify the blurry figure near his feet as yet another human who had wandered into his woods. Logan sighed, mourning the loss of a night of research as he knelt down on the ground.

Virgil sprung to his feet and the giant stopped and started to lower itself in front of him. He needed to get out of there, _now_. He turned and booked it, not caring about which direction, just wanting to get away from the thing.

Logan only rolled his eyes, maneuvering around to block off the human’s pointless running with his arm before picking up the human in his other hand.

“Ah!” Virgil yelled, fighting back against the hand, but failing miserably. Despite his best efforts, the hand didn’t so much as budge. “No! Let me go!” He cried desperately.

“Stop struggling,” Logan instructed, bringing the human closer to his face. For all of Logan’s life, he had an inexplicable trait of needing to hold objects close to truly tell what they were. Now, in Logan’s hand, the Giant could clearly make out the form of a struggling human boy covered head to toe in black. Logan scoffed at the choice of clothing. “Honestly, it’s a miracle I saw you at all, what were you thinking? But of course you weren’t thinking, you intoxicated humans never do.”

Virgil couldn’t help but listen to the giant, finding his struggles ceasing as he became frozen in fear at being held so close to the giant. Not only that, but the giant was _talking_. Was…was this where all the missing humans ended up? Were all the rumors really true? Was he going to be… _eaten_? “I-I…” He tried to speak but found himself too scared to.

“Oh, save your breath.” Logan sighed, speaking in monotone while feeling around on the ground for any of the human’s belongings that might have fallen. “I get it. ‘Ah, help, giant man-eating beast.’ I’ve heard it all before, thank you.”

Virgil paused. “So…you-you really are going to-” Virgil cut himself off as he began to shake.

“No, I’m not.” Logan huffed, feeling a few objects beneath his fingers. He began to gather them into a pile. “That’s just yet another barbaric myth created by humans who fear that which he cannot comprehend or control.”

Virgil blinked. “O-Oh.” Well, that was good at least. But that still left about a hundred million more questions. The most important one at the moment being, “So, what _are_ you going to do with me?”

Logan paused, looking down at the human in a figurative new light. “Your sentences are fairly coherent,” Logan observed. “Are you currently… aware of your surroundings? Or was my first assumption of intoxication correct?”

“…Which one would you rather I be?” Virgil asked, leaning away from the giant as much as he could. The feeling of fingers wrapped around his body was the weirdest and most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.

At this Logan actually chuckled. “Sober it is then.” After all, only a human in a sound state of mind would be aware enough to consider the possibility of a more correct option.

Of course, _now_ this was interesting. This was the first instance of a fully awake human wandering into his neck of the woods. Usually, Logan only got the occasional drunkard.

“What are you doing out so late?” Logan questioned. “Out here in the woods, alone I might add.”

Virgil wondered if this giant wanted to know that, but figured he should probably answer lest he angers the giant. “Uh, m-my friend, he uh…oh gosh, I don’t really even _know_. He just disappeared and all I had to go on was some trees moving strangely, so I came out here to try and find him and I…got lost.” It was then he remembered that the trees had done a similar thing when this giant had been moving around.

“You don’t…you don’t happen to have him, do you?”

“No, you are the first human I have seen all evening.” Unfortunately, Logan had a sneaking suspicion on where the missing human had ended up. He would have to have another chat with Roman about the importance of secrecy and staying clear of the town. Of course, given his current situation, Logan was hardly one to talk.

Logan moved his free hand up to stroke at the human’s hair slightly. Though Logan always was careful to keep a distance from them, he did always have a natural fascination with the smaller race. “You are the first human I have seen in quite a while, actually.”


	6. Lonely Giant, the Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, Logan's lonely too.

Virgil flinched as the giant’s hand came in contact with his head and…was-was the giant _petting_ him? This was getting weird. “Um, yeah, cool. So uh, are you…going to let me go?” Virgil asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

“Hmm?” Logan almost didn’t catch the human’s question. “Oh, yes, my apologies. To qualm your fears, I can assure you I plan on returning you to town before the sun rises. However…” Logan shifted positions so that he was sitting cross-legged. “It has been an awfully long time since I’ve been able to have an intelligent conversation, so I do request you stay for a little while longer.”

“Uhh…” Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat. Did he even really have a choice in this matter? “I-I guess…I mean, as long as you _are_ letting me go.” That was really all he cared about. He didn’t want to be kept or…anything else.

“You have my word.” Logan raised his unoccupied hand in the signal of the Giant’s oath. Once this was done, Logan opened up his hand so that the human could sit more freely.

Virgil was glad to be free of the grip, though now he found himself sitting on an open palm, 50 feet in the air. He made sure to keep his eyes off the ground. “So uh…what do ya wanna talk about?” Virgil asked, feeling a little awkward. He supposed that was better than fear though…but only just.

“Perhaps introductions are in order, first.” Although Logan wasn’t quite sure, it had after all been a very long time since Logan met someone new. “You may address me as Logan.”

“Oh, uh, cool.” Virgil winced at his own words, before quickly moving past them. “I’m Virgil.”

“Excellent.” Logan looked pleased that this first step of conversing was successful. “And what kind of human are you, Virgil?”

Well, that was kind of a loaded question, wasn’t it? How should he answer? “I’m going to college, in town. Um…I’m studying graphic design? I’m known around town as the local emo, so that’s something.” Virgil shrugged, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“What is an…emo?” Logan squinted, unfamiliar with the term.

“Oh, uh,” Virgil rubbed the back of his head. “It just kind of means that I’m a bit…darker, than most humans. And that I like a certain type of music.” Virgil looked at Logan and took a deep breath.

“Uh, what about you? What kind of, uh.. _.giant_ are you?” Virgil asked, hoping it wouldn’t be offensive.

“What kind of giant am I?” Logan looked bewildered by the question. “Well, I…suppose I’m an average kind of giant. Although often I don’t get along with the others.”

Virgil blinked. “I don’t really know any other giants to go off of…unless you count the rumors. But you already said those were false, right?”

“No, there are no man-eating giants.” Logan confirmed. “There is another giant in these woods, but he’s far too extravagant for my taste. He stays in his territory and I stay in mine, it’s safest that way.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Wait, there’s _another_ giant.” Virgil was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that he knew where Patton was. “He isn’t…uh, bad or anything, is he?” _Don’t panic, Virgil._

“The terms ‘good’ and ‘bad’ are arguably meaningless.” Logan answered, before realizing that perhaps wasn’t the best answer to give a human. “Ah, well, what I mean to say is…your friend is probably fine.”

“ _Probably_?” That did not give Virgil any kind of comfort.

“What I mean to say is your friend is definitely alive.” Logan spoke hastily, noticing the human’s anxiety. Though ‘definitely’ was not a word properly applied to this situation, Logan used it in an attempt to calm Virgil. After all, there was a high probability that Roman possessed enough common sense to not fatally harm a human, though why he had taken one in the first place was still unclear.

“You’re…sure? Maybe I should go and look for him…” Virgil said, shifting his position on Logan’s hand.

“No, I’m not sure that would be wise.” Logan shook his head. “His abode is still 10 miles to the east. You’d be lucky to make it there by sunrise, if you made it there at all. Humans often get turned around in these woods, and often the only humans foolish enough to come out here at all are those who have been drinking.”

“O-Oh.” Virgil bit his lip. “Do you think…the other giant will let him go?” He just wanted to make sure Patton was safe. It was all he could think about now.

“Oh most certainly.” Logan affirmed. “At the very least because I will make him do so. Giants are supposed to try to keep a low profile, which means limited contact with humanity, so Roman’s behavior tonight is quite…odd.”

“Okay, that’s good at least.” He still thought maybe he should go home at the very least. Maybe…Patton would be there? It was a small hope but he didn’t really have other options. “Maybe…it’s time I headed home, then?” Virgil asked, nervously looking at Logan to see if he was telling the truth about letting him go.

“…Oh.” Logan looked up, spotting the moon through the trees. He sighed, noticing that it was getting quite late. “I…suppose it has gotten quite late.” The giant got to his feet, heading in the direction of the human settlement.

Virgil yelped as the giant stood to his full height. The human caught a glance at the ground below and he quickly looked away. They were up _high._

But at least Logan was taking him home.

“Could you describe to me where you live?” Logan asked, still a ways into the woods.

“I live in an apartment complex near the edge of the forest.” Virgil described. “It has a few buildings like it around it too.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been out there.” Logan seemed to know what Virgil was talking about. “Well, actually it’s been a while since I’ve been near the city at all. I used to love going out there, watching it all. You humans are so fascinating, did you know that? But unfortunately, now Roman’s taken a liking to watching and, well…we certainly can’t risk us _both_ going out there. One at a time is dangerous enough as it is.”

“O-Oh.” Virgil didn’t know what to think about that. It was weird and crazy enough that giants existed at all. But to know that they had been watching them? He shivered. “Why do you live out here…are there more of you than just, uh, Roman?” Virgil decided to ask, getting away from the whole ‘being watched’ thing.

“Not here, no.” Logan answered. “It’s not exactly easy to hide several of us at once. Just the two of us is already a risk.”

“I’m actually surprised no one has ever seen you guys before. Well, I mean, not really.” Virgil said, thinking about all the drunks that Logan said came through.

“It’s difficult to maintain our secret.” Logan admitted. “It’s necessary for our safety, but it can get quite…boring. The trees aren’t exactly good company, and it’s hard to stay entertained by the same foliage and rock formations when you know there’s a human town mere miles away dedicated solely to the pursuit of knowledge.” Logan sighed wistfully, clearly jealous.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess that would be kind of, ah, rough, huh?” Virgil couldn’t begin to imagine that lone existence. He himself was an introvert sure, but the thought of being isolated like that? Virgil didn’t think even _he_ could do that.

“Indeed.” Logan shook his head slightly. “Sorry, I don’t mean to burden you with my troubles.”

“No, no, it’s fine dude. I get it. Sometimes you just…need someone to talk to.” Virgil thought back to Patton with a smile. His best friend was a great listener. He was lucky to have them.

“Hmm.” Logan seemed surprised by the suggestion. “I had never considered that.” Of course, there weren’t many options available to Logan for such an activity.


	7. Back Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton debriefs with Virgil before deciding to go back.

“In any case, we’re here.” Logan paused, looking at the city still slightly in the distance. “I can get closer, but it’s best if I stay quiet lest someone hears me. Would you like me to set you down here, or closer in?”

“Uh, here is fine. I don’t want you getting seen or anything because of me.” Virgil would hate that. And it wasn’t like he had to walk too much farther.

“Alright.” Logan lowered himself to the ground, placing his palm onto the forest floor.

Virgil slid off, turning back to face Logan. He tried not to be intimidated by Logan’s height from down on the ground. “Thanks for taking me back. I probably would have died in that forest if you hadn’t found me.” Despite being a giant, Logan was a pretty good guy.

“You are welcome.” Logan tried his tongue at a human goodbye, giving his best attempt. “The pleasure to have met you is mine, Virgil.”

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Yeah, same to you.” He said with a grin. He started walking back, waving at the giant. “Bye, Logan!” He had to admit, he would miss the big guy.

Logan’s eyes widened, giving a small wave of his hand to copy Virgil’s movement. He watched the human slowly walk out of the woods, soon to disappear from sight entirely when Virgil entered a building. Logan gave one last longing look towards the city before standing up and heading back into the forest.

Virgil entered the building, suddenly remembering Patton. Eyes wide, he ran up to Patton’s apartment and banged on the door. “Patton!”

“Whuh-?” Patton groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He had barely started to fall asleep, stumbling to his door. Patton opened it, still blinking tiredly. “Virgil, whus’ gon’ on?”

“Patton!” Virgil cried with relief, pulling his friend into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Looks like Logan had been right.

“Oh, o-of course I’m okay.” Patton hugged Virgil back, fibbing slightly. He had missed Virgil as well, but he still had to keep Roman’s secret.

“Dude, we need to talk.” Virgil gently pushed Patton back into his apartment. Shutting the door behind him. They may have been the only two in the building, but he just needed to make sure they were truly in private. He didn’t want anyone overhearing.

“So…I met a giant today,” Virgil said, cutting to the chase. 

Patton’s eyes widened, and suddenly all thoughts of secrecy went out the window. “You met Roman _too_?” Patton gasped.

“What? No, I met the other one. Logan.” Virgil took a seat at Patton’s kitchen table. “He told me about Roman though, and said he probably had you, but that you would be fine.” Virgil bit his lip. “You… _are_ okay, right?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Patton was quick to assure Virgil. “It was…scary, but Roman is, um…” Patton paused, not sure exactly how to describe the Giant. “What was Logan like?” Patton was desperately curious to hear about _another_ Giant.

Virgil thought for a moment. “He was…nice. Scary, definitely, but not bad. He seemed…lonely though.” Virgil said, staring off into space.

“Yeah, Roman was lonely too.” Patton agreed, folding his hands in front of him. “I felt bad for him. It must be awful, living out there with no one who’ll talk to you.” Patton paused, not sure how Virgil would take the next part. Surely, having gone through the same experience, Virgil would understand. “That’s why I promised to go back tomorrow.”

Virgil blinked. “Wait, what?” Virgil was a little shocked, but he actually understood. He felt…bad for these giants as well. Living so isolated from everything. But still… “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“…I’m pretty sure,” Patton answered. “I mean, sure it’s dangerous, but I don’t think Roman would ever _intentionally_ hurt me. And…even if it is dangerous, I think this is just something I have to do.” His heart wouldn’t let him do otherwise. He’d feel too guilty, remembering how excited Roman had looked when Patton promised to come back.

“…Alright. I won’t try to stop you. Just…be careful.” Virgil said, before standing back up. “I’m gonna go hit the hay before I have to wake up in…” He checked the clock. “Three hours. See ya later?”

“See ya later.” Patton yawned, also realizing he had to head to bed. He gave Virgil a hug goodbye, before returning to his much-beloved pillow.

It was only what felt like a few minutes before Patton’s alarm began blaring. Patton groaned, shutting it off to trudge to class.

***

Patton hid a small yawn, looking anxiously out at the forest. He was bouncing on his heels, waiting for any sign of movement. Patton had meant to take a nap earlier before meeting Roman, but he had been so nervous about this that he couldn’t even sleep.

Roman pushed his way through the trees, smiling when he came upon the human town. Coming closer, he saw Patton, waiting for him on the rooftop. With a quick glance to once again make sure everything was clear, Roman stepped up to the building, grinning at Patton and waving at him. He couldn’t believe Patton had _actually_ come!

Virgil buried his head deeper into the pillow, feeling the small earthquake he knew now to be giant footsteps. He forced himself to stay where he was. _Patton is fine. No reason to worry._

Patton smiled nervously, giving Roman a wave back and stepping towards the edge. He took a deep breath. He could do this. “H-heya, Roman.”

Roman grinned. “Hey.” He whispered, before offering his hand to Patton.

Patton couldn’t hold back a gasp, watching the hand comes toward him. Though it was all he had thought about all day, Patton had almost forgotten how _big_ Roman truly was. Swallowing his nerves, Patton climbed into the middle of Roman’s palm and sat down.

With Patton settled, Roman lifted his hand and quickly re-entered the forest. When they were around the same area they were at last time, Roman spoke.

“Patton! I’m so happy to see you again!” Roman held Patton up to his cheek in a hug.

“W-Woah!” Patton felt his heart leap in into his chest before realizing what was happening. He tried to steady his heartbeat, holding out his arms as if to hug Roman back. “I’m… happy to see you too, Roman.” Patton realized that was the truth.


	8. Cave Sweet Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey yo it's ya boi Roman, welcome to my cave tour~!

Roman lowered him, grinning. “Okay, so I was thinking. Tonight, I can show you where I live!” Honestly, Roman was so excited about this idea. He had never shown his home to _anyone_ before.

“Oh!” Patton was actually very curious about that, seeing how a Giant actually lived. “That sounds fun.”

“Great! I can’t wait for you to see it.” He had even cleaned up a little during the day in preparation. He started walking in the direction of his humble cave. “So, anything interesting happen during the day?” Roman asked.

“Uh, not-” Patton’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn. “-not really. Just some normal lecture stuff.”

Roman found Patton’s yawn absolutely adorable but he chose not to say anything. “Sounds fun!” He always wondered what went on at those types of things. Roman brought a finger over to Patton, gently nudging him in the side.

Patton jumped, feeling instantly more awake after Roman’s touch. “I mean….yeah, I guess sometimes. My professor’s pretty fun, she makes lots of plant puns. They’re unbe- _leaf_ -able.”

Roman blinked before laughing out loud. “Patton you are _hilarious_.” Roman had never heard of puns before but if they were like what Patton had done he found them very clever. Roman suddenly stopped looking and grinned. “And here we are.” He lifted Patton up a little to look at what appeared to be a wall of leaves.

Patton liked Roman’s laugh. It shook him to his core, but in a good way. Patton smiled at the feeling. However, as Roman lifted him up to stare at plants Patton couldn’t help but frown slightly.

“It’s…lovely?” Patton complimented, not sure what exactly ‘it’ was.

Roman chuckled. “Oh silly Patton, this is just the door!” With a flourish, Roman drew back the leaf curtain, giving way to the entrance of a cave that was _much_ bigger than Roman himself.

Inside the cave was a table made all out of wood. With a single large stump of a tree used as a seat. On the wall at the opposite end was a giant pile of moss and leaves in the shape of a bed. On the ground there were also a ton of wood carvings, some half finished and others complete. Drawings covered the walls, of all sorts of fanciful things.

Other than that though, it was fairly empty.

“Woah, it’s a _cave_ ,” Patton said with a tired sort of awe, not expecting it. He looked around, slowly recognizing the large materials as giant furniture. “And- and it’s beautiful!” Patton peered over Roman’s hand, trying to get a better look at the carvings and drawings. “Roman, did you make those?”

Roman beamed at Patton’s reaction and then turned his attention to his creative projects. “I did! Like I said, it gets boring out here so I pass the time by creating these wooden sculptures and drawings. When I’m not watching the humans, of course.” Roman said with a laugh.

“Oh!” Patton thought that was a very admirable hobby, and Roman seemed to be pretty talented. Although as Patton took another look around the cave, he realized Roman had had a _lot_ of practice. “That’s a lot of drawings….” Patton noted, eyes widening at the amount. Roman must have been bored quite often.

“Yes, well, like I said, not a lot to do out here.” Roman looked sad for a moment before he smiled at Patton again. “Anyway! We’ve got the rest of the night ahead of us and I was thinking we could start with a game I see a lot of humans playing!” He went ahead and set Patton down on the table as he spoke.

Patton stumbled as he was set down, and the human ended up just taking a seat on the table’s surface. It wasn’t like there would be any chairs _his_ size out in a Giant’s home.

“What game?” Patton asked, rubbing at his eyes slightly.

“Hide and seek!” Roman exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement.

Patton glanced around. There wasn’t a lot of places Roman could hide, and it wasn’t as though Patton could get off this table on his own to hide, either. Still, Patton didn’t want to spoil Roman’s excitement.

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” Patton agreed with a small smile. What could possibly go wrong?

“Great!” Roman scooped Patton up again, this time setting him down on the ground. He stepped back. “I’ll count to 30 and then come and find you!” He pressed his hands over his eyes and started to count. “1, 2, 3…”

For a moment Patton was transfixed, staring up at Roman. This was the first time Patton had seen the Giant from ground level. He hadn’t realized Roman was so….well, _giant_.

Patton blinked in surprise, looking around for a decent hiding spot. He picked the closest option, sprinting towards one of the table legs and ducking behind it. Patton shivered slightly, feeling a breeze come in from the mouth of the cave. Ever since Patton had been put down, the temperature felt as though it were steadily dropping.

“29, 30! Here I come!” Roman uncovered his eyes and started to scan the room. He was so excited to actually be able to play these games he had seen being played. He started walking around the cave. “Come out, come out, wherever you are…” Roman called out.

Patton shuddered slightly, unnerved as he felt Roman’s footfalls shake the cave and the Giant’s taunts echo across the rocky interior. Though he knew Roman to be kind, Patton briefly pictured he was hiding from one of those man-eating giants that appear in fairy tales. The idea was quite unpleasant.

Instead, Patton tried to focus on keeping his fingers warm, blowing on them as he rubbed his hands together.

Roman hummed as he looked behind one of his sculptures. Not there. He looked around his bed. Not there either. He frowned. There were only a few places to hide in his cave and he was sure Patton hadn’t gone outside.

His eyes then landed on the table and he grinned. He walked over to it slowly. “I wonder where Patton could be…”


	9. How the Hours Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton seem to be getting along well-enough, hopefully.

Patton’s eyes widened, trying not to feel scared as the footsteps headed in his direction. The ground began to quake, and Patton didn’t care to look behind him. 

Roman bent down and grinned as he saw a bit of Patton peeking out from behind the table’s leg. He was quick as he wrapped around the table and grabbed Patton. “Aha! Found you!” he brought Patton up to his face.

“AH!” Patton let out a startled shriek, caught off guard.

Roman blinked and quickly his grin turned to a worried frown as he looked Patton over. “Patton? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Roman would never forgive himself if he hurt Patton.

“Oh, no no!” Patton was quick to reassure Roman, not wanting to worry. “I was just startled.” Once again in Roman’s hands, Patton was pleased to feel the warmth radiating off Roman’s palms. It was a pleasant change from the cool night air.

Roman sighed in relief. “Well, I am glad you aren’t hurt but I am incredibly sorry for startling you.” Roman moved towards his bed, lying down on his stomach and holding Patton in front of him. “Maybe we should take a break from games for now,” Roman said, using a free finger to poke Patton’s side gently.

“Mhm.” Patton was beginning to feel sleepy again as he was surrounded by warmth. He gave a small yawn.

Roman found Patton’s yawn the cutest thing. “Aww, is someone sleepy?” Roman asked, transferring Patton so he was in one hand as Roman used the now free one to ruffle his hair.

“A little,” Patton admitted, too tired to even try and dodge Roman’s hair rufflings. Instead, he stretched out his arms, then allowed himself to relax back into Roman’s hand.

“Have I mentioned how cute you are?” Roman said, knowing full well he had said it a few times now. He rubbed Patton’s side with a finger, the other still petting the top of his head.

“A couple of times.” Patton giggled, actually leaning into Roman’s little petting motions. It felt so pleasant for once, and Patton felt his eyes slowly closing.

Roman grinned and ran his finger over Patton’s stomach.

Patton’s eyes snapped back open, Patton quickly sitting up and curling in on himself slightly. That… _tickled_.

Roman paused at Patton’s reaction before a playful smirk appeared on his face. He ran his finger over Patton’s stomach again.

“Stop!” Patton gave an involuntary chuckle, backing up as he guessed at the Giant’s plan. He pushed gently on Roman’s finger. “That- that tickles!”

Roman paused and pretended to think for a moment. “…Nah.” He then went full in, using two fingers to run up and down Patton’s stomach and sides.

“Noooo~” Patton protested vainly, his breathing becoming difficult as his body was racked with laughter. Patton bent over, pulling his arms around his ribs as if to protect himself. Tears of joy began to collect in his eyes, and Patton was soon gasping for breath.

Roman continued for a few more seconds before letting up and giving Patton a chance to breathe. He chuckled. “You alright there Pat?”

Patton, still a giggling mess, managed to give Roman a nod. Though he had been falling asleep moments ago, Patton felt awake.

“So, Patton, what are you planning on doing with your life?” Roman asked.

“Wait, what?” Patton’s breathless laughter slowly ceased, looking up at Roman questioningly.

“Like, you said you studied plants, right? What do you want to do with that?” Roman wasn’t only interested in the human aspect of Patton but of Patton in general.

“Well…” Patton put his hand on his chin. “A lot of people ask me that, but I’m not sure yet. I just knew I liked plants, so I’m studying them now and figuring out the rest later.”

“That’s nice. It’s cool that you humans get the chance to learn about something you love.” Roman sighed a little, longing to be able to do something similar.

Patton rubbed at his eyes, beginning to feel sleepy again. Of course, he also felt that familiar sadness for Roman. “What would you study, if you had the chance, Roman?”

Roman hummed. “I’m…not sure. Something social, that for certain. Oh! And something that allows me to be creative.” He looked over at his art as he said this.

“I think you’d be good at it.” Patton yawned, trying to stay awake and polite despite the fact his eyelids were drooping. “You’re…really talented…”

“Why thank you, dear Patton,” Roman said, giving the human a soft smile. He rubbed at Patton’s sides once again, this time subconsciously. “That means a lot.”

“Mhm.” Patton’s eyelids felt too heavy for him to keep open any longer. Slowly, Patton relaxed back into Roman’s hand, and within moments Patton had fallen asleep.

Roman blinked. “Patton?” He nudged the human slightly but Patton didn’t so much as stir. “Aww, he fell asleep.” Roman smiled and gently set him down on the bed before getting up. He placed a few leaves over him before walking over to the opposite wall. Well, while Patton was asleep, he might as well do some art.

He looked back over to Patton with a grin. And he had the perfect model to draw from.

Patton shivered slightly in his sleep, curling in on himself at the lack of warmth.

Roman paused in his art to check back in on Patton when he saw the poor human shivering. He winced, realizing the leafs probably weren’t cutting it as a blanket. Putting down his drawing tools, he went back over to the bed and gently picked Patton back up.

Instantly Patton let out a sigh of relief, muscles untensing.

Roman cooed at the cute sight and moved into a sitting position as he kept Patton is his hands. Looks like he would be here a while but looking down at Patton, he didn’t mind.


	10. Goodbye, Virgil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil get out here and make friends.

Virgil should have been sleeping but he was currently on his phone, scrolling through Tumblr. Even though he didn’t _think_ this Roman giant would hurt Patton, that didn’t make him any less worried. It was then that the ground began to shake and he realized that that must be Roman, bringing Patton back.

He debated whether or not to get out of bed to see how Patton was doing before he heard a tapping at his window. His heart skipped a beat and he sat up to look in that direction. His eyes widened when he saw a giant finger tapping on the glass.

Throwing off his blanket, he got out of bed and headed towards the window. The finger had retreated at this point and Virgil opened the window to look out and up. Logan was crouched there, as giant as ever. “Logan?! Wh-What are you doing here?” He whispered yelled, looking around him to make sure no one else was seeing this.

In response, Logan opened up his palm to reveal the various human belongings that had fallen out of Virgil’s hands the night before.

In Logan’s hand was his flashlight and backpack he had dropped the night before when he had first met the giant. “My…stuff?” Virgil carefully reached out and took both things from Logan had before looking back up at the giant. “You came all the way over here to give me my stuff back?”

Logan felt his ears turn slightly pink as he gave a nod, not trusting the volume of his voice so close to the human settlement. Of course, he had returned Virgil’s items. Not only did Logan not have anything better to do, but it also provided the Giant with another chance to see the curious human that had caught his attention.

Virgil looked back down at his things. “Well, uh, thanks.” Virgil bit his lip, not knowing what to do now. “Um…bye.” And with that, Virgil closed the window.

Logan blinked in confusion, then gave the window another loud tap.

Virgil flinched and turned back to the window after putting his stuff down, eyes furrowed when he saw that Logan was still there. He went up to the window again, before giving Logan a go away motion.

Logan shook his head. He had come this far. It would be illogical for Logan to just leave.

Frowning, Virgil did the motion again, this time mouthing the words ‘go’. He looked around them once again to make sure no one had come out. Why wasn’t Logan just leaving already?

Logan shook his head more firmly, tapping on the window again before pointing at the human.

Virgil blinked before groaning. Virgil wasn’t sure what Logan wanted but apparently, the giant wasn’t going to leave until he got it. So, he pointed up before grabbing a jacket and heading towards the roof. When he got up there, he saw Logan waiting for him.

“What are you still doing here? Someone is going to see you!”

Logan stood up, glancing around to make sure Virgil’s statement was incorrect. Of course, the longer he stayed here the more likely another human would spot him. He stepped cautiously onto the delicate pavement, coming closer to the building.

Virgil took a step back, watching Logan warily. “Look, dude, I’m thankful to you for giving me my stuff back, but again, you should _go_.”

Logan let out a sad sigh, wishing he could explain himself. He felt so brutish, confined to only his movements.

The Giant froze, hearing a familiar noise in the distance. He glanced over, noticing a car heading in their direction. Logan bit his lip. This was far too risky, but Logan had come so far. At least in the woods Logan would be able to explain himself.

With this in mind, Logan snatched Virgil up and turned back to the tree line.

Virgil couldn’t stop himself from yelling out, struggling within the sudden grip. He started to panic. Sure, Logan hadn’t seemed so bad the other night but what if that had all been a trick?

Logan winced at Virgil’s protests, hurrying his pace. Logan glanced back out through the trees, watching the headlights pass by. The Giant gave a small sigh of relief, heading further into the woods for an extra precaution.

“I apologize for that.” Logan uncurled his fingers, returning to the cupped palm position of the other night.

Virgil was relieved to find himself out of the grip but he was still on Logan’s hand. “What the _heck_ was that!” Virgil yelled, knowing they were far enough at this point that no one else would be able to hear him.

“Well I could not be seen.” Logan flinched slightly at the human’s tone, knowing Virgil was angry with him. “You said so yourself, and when I saw the vehicle coming I knew that time was of the essence.”

“That doesn’t mean you _grab_ me! You could have just left, you know, _on your own_!” Honestly, Virgil was covering up his fear with anger but so far it seemed to be working.

“I’m sorry.” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I meant to give you a choice, but I couldn’t risk explaining myself so close to the human town and having an individual hear me. And I feared that if I left without you a first time, you wouldn’t come out of the building again.”

Again, Virgil looked at the giant warily. “…Why did you want me to come with you?”

“I was…” Logan paused, not knowing the word for what he was experiencing. Usually, Logan was fine with being alone, but there was something about Virgil that made Logan feel as though being alone had become…bad. All day Logan had been restless, wondering what the human might be doing while Logan just sat in the woods. “…curious. It’s illogical, considering the risks, but I enjoyed your companionship yesterday. I desire more of it.”

Virgil blinked. “So, what you just want to…talk more?”

Logan gave a small, almost shy, nod. “…if that is acceptable.”

“I mean, I guess,” Virgil said, biting his lip. “Just as long as, you know, you let me go home again.”


	11. And Somehow, the Nerds Got Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well on Logan and Virgil's end as well! Is this even a perspective story?? Whaaaaat??

“Of course.” Logan couldn’t help the eager look that overtook his features. “So, Virgil. What did you do all day? Did you have classes? Where did you go? Who did you meet?”

“Uhh…” Virgil knew Logan was excited but the number of questions being asked was overwhelming him. “Well, I uh, did have classes today. Just some computer programming and design classes today. Other than that I was at home hanging out with Patton.” Virgil’s eyes widened as he remembered something.

“Oh yeah! Patton was at home when I came back the other night. And it looks like we were right. He was taken by the other giant, Roman. Apparently, they got on so well that Patton is with him right now.” Virgil explained.

“Hmm.” Logan tried not to think about how risky Roman’s behavior was of late; after all, it wasn’t as though Logan was in a position to judge. Instead, Logan focused in on Virgil’s life. “What is computer programming?” The words felt almost foreign on his tongue, and Logan wasn’t quite sure he pronounced them correctly.

“Oh, it’s just making different software and things on a computer. Right now we’re trying to make an app.” Virgil explained a bit.

“What’s a …software?” Logan now only had more questions. “And a computer. And I must ask, what is an app?”

Oh gosh, Virgil thought. This was going to take a while.

Virgil started in on the long explanation, Logan listening intently the entire time. Virgil basically just went through a year’s worth of lessons. As well as explaining what he thought everyone to know, though he should have figured a giant would have no idea, about apps and phones and software and computers.

“And I think that’s everything.” Virgil finished. He had to have been talking for at least an hour now. Maybe two.

“I still don’t understand,” Logan asked. “Where exactly do the wifi signals come from?”

“Well-” Virgil was cut off by a yawn.

“…Virgil?” Logan frowned. “Where does the wifi come from?”

“It uh…” Virgil trailed off, suddenly having a hard time thinking. He was getting tired…how late was it again?

“Are you alright?” Logan gave the human a slight prod.

Virgil flinched at the touch but didn’t do much else, too tired to do so. “Um, yeah…just really tired.” Another yawned escaped him.

“Oh, of course.” Logan finally caught on. “I apologize, it’s easy to forget that humans are diurnal creatures. Perhaps it would be best if I returned you now.”

“Yeah…that would probably be good,” Virgil said with another yawn.

“Alright.” Logan tried to hide his disappointment, still having so many more questions. He began to walk back towards town. “Would you be…opposed to coming out to the woods again tomorrow evening?”

Virgil blinked. “Oh, uh…I guess not. Just as long as you don’t go tapping on my window again.”

“Why not?” Logan’s nose scrunched slightly in confusion. “It seemed the most efficient way to gain your attention.”

“Yeah, but it’s just…kind of creepy, in all honesty. How about we just settle on a time and I’ll meet you on the roof? That’s what Patton and Roman are doing.” Virgil suggested.

“Human timekeeping methods are very different from what I have gathered,” Logan explained. “We mainly use the position of the sun and moon to divide our days.”

“Oh, well uh, I mean…” Virgil thought for a moment. “I could just, be on the roof right when the sun goes down and you can come whenever?” He really didn’t want Logan knocking on his windows again and scaring the crap out of him like he had done tonight.

“Alright.” Logan stopped at the edge of the forest, crouching down to let the little human off. Logan already knew he’d be waiting in this exact spot well before sunset.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Or, er, later tonight.” Virgil corrected, knowing it was probably way past 2 in the morning.

Logan frowned. “Why will you come back into the woods tonight? I thought you were tired.” He set his palms down on the forest floor.

Virgil blinked as he slid off of Logan’s hand. “It’s uh…nevermind.” Virgil shook his head, heading back towards his apartment. “See you tomorrow Logan.”

Logan nodded, committing it to memory. “Tomorrow.” He repeated softly. He liked the sound of that.


	12. Patton Doesn't Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until you don't take him home.

Patton gave a small yawn, slowly joining the waking world. For once it seemed he had actually gotten a good nights’ rest and woke up before his alarm clock. In the distance, he could hear birds chirping. Had he left the window open?

Patton went to push the blankets off himself, only to realize that there were no blankets at all. Confused, Patton opened his eyes to take in the scene before him. He was still with Roman, although now sunlight was clearly beaming through the dense forest outside the cave. Patton looked up, noticing that he was laying atop Roman’s chest. The Giant seemed to be fast asleep, and though he was silent Patton now felt the rising and falling of Roman’s breathing beneath him.

Nervous, Patton glanced around and tried to figure out a plan. What time was it? Why was he still here? He couldn’t remember exactly what had happened last night. Why hadn’t Roman brought him home?

“Roman?” Patton called out, wanting answers and knowing he had no chance of getting home on his own. That train of thought made him shudder slightly.

All Roman did was shift slightly and let out a deep breath. Still asleep.

Patton hmm-ed to himself, trying to think what might be the best way to go about waking a sleeping Giant. Was Roman a heavy sleeper? Did he startle easily when waking up? Patton hoped not.

“Roman?” Patton raised his voice, patting gently against Roman’s chest as if to shake the Giant awake. “Roman, wake up please.”

Roman hummed, this time hearing the small voice enough to stir awake. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as he saw the light coming from outside. As a yawn escaped him, he held up his hand to cover it.

“R-Roman!” Patton let out a small scream, eyes widening as he was brought up to Roman’s mouth. He squirmed, trying to get the Giant’s attention.

Roman closed his mouth, pulling his hand away to look down at it in confusion. His eyes widened when he saw Patton. “Oh! Patton, I forgot you were there for a moment.” He yawned again, this time using his other hand to cover it.

Patton paled, not liking the idea of a Giant completely forgetting he was there. That could be downright dangerous! In fact, it already had been too close for his liking. Patton could feel himself still shaking, his nerves shot.

“Roman, um, why…why am I still here?” Patton asked cautiously.

Roman hummed, still tired. “Oh! You fell asleep last night and I didn’t want to wake you. I guess you were pretty tired.” Roman shrugged and shifted so he was laying down on his stomach now. Letting Patton off on the bed in front of him.

“Um, well, I guess I was.” After all, Patton hadn’t slept much the night before, also due to Roman. He stumbled slightly as he was set down, turning back to face the still sleepy giant. “But I really do need to get back now.”

Roman frowned, eyes half closed. “Well…I hate to break it to you but I can’t take you back. Not right now at least. It’s way too dangerous for me to go out during the day like this.” Roman did feel a little bad about that.

Patton’s eyes widened. “But-! Roman, I have classes! I’m probably late already, I really need to go.”

Roman winced and lifted his head up a bit to look down at Patton. “I’m really sorry Pat but I can’t risk being seen. I’ll take you back as soon as the sun goes down but until then it’s just one day, right?” Roman did his best to send Patton a reassuring smile.

“…alright.” Patton agreed with a small sigh. Though he didn’t want to disappoint his professors by not showing up, Patton certainly didn’t want to put Roman in danger. And it wasn’t as though it was Roman’s fault, either; Patton was the one who had fallen asleep.

“Hey, don’t be sad. Everything’ll be fine.” Roman reassured further, hands coming down to rub at Patton’s back.

Patton jumped slightly at the contact, before allowing Roman to continue. He sat down on the bed, giving the Giant a smile. “Thanks, Roman.”

“Not a problem freindo.” Roman turned away to yawn once more. “But I’m afraid I need at least a few more hours of sleep. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Oh, um, I mean I guess not.” Patton himself was wide awake. “Do Giants normally sleep during the day?”

“For the most part, since night time is really the only time we can move around without being caught.” Roman settled his head back down on the bed, closing his eyes. “See you in a bit, Patton.”

“Goodnig-…er, good day, Roman.” Patton giggled slightly to himself, watching the Giant fall asleep. He looked around the cave, now wide awake. What was he supposed to do while he waited, anyhow?


	13. Let Sleeping Giants Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, terrified when Patton doesn't return, goes searching for the only Giant he knows can help- and also the only Giant he knows, period.

Virgil, backpack slung over his shoulder, knocked on Patton’s door. “Patton, come on! We’re going to be late!” After Logan had brought him back, Virgil had managed a few more hours of sleep before he had to wake up, which was nice. But now they had to get going.

“Patton!” Virgil knocked again when no answer came. Virgil pushed the panic he suddenly felt down as he pulled out the spare key Patton had given him. Entering the apartment, Virgil froze when he noticed all the lights were off. He ran into the bedroom but the bed was empty.

“Oh, crap.” Virgil took out his phone and called Patton’s number, but the ringing coming from the nightstand confirmed his fears.

Patton hadn’t come home last night.

Welp, looks like he wasn’t going to school today.

Backpack still on him, he ran out of the building and towards the forest. After getting deeper in and (hopefully) going in the right direction, he yelled out. “Logan!”

Logan paused, hearing his name. The sun would be up momentarily, so he had been heading towards home, but…

“Virgil?” Logan called softly into the forest, unsure. Of course, there were only two beings alive who knew Logan’s name, and the other had a much louder voice.

Virgil’s head snapped in the direction he heard someone call out his own name and started running that way. “Logan!” He still couldn’t see him, which was weird. He was a giant for heaven’s sake.

This time Logan was sure he heard Virgil’s voice. He pushed through the trees, spotting the human in the pale morning haze. Logan crouched down, noticing what appeared to be Virgil’s frantic movements. “Virgil, what is the matter?”

“Ah!” Virgil yelled as Logan seemed to just appear out of nowhere. “L-Logan! I need your help!”

“Why, what has happened?” Logan frowned, glancing anxiously around as sunlight slowly appeared on the horizon.

“Patton never came home last night.” Virgil panted out. “I think that other giant, Roman, still has him!”

“Of course Roman would be so irresponsible…” Logan cursed quietly, biting his lip in thought while he debated what to do. “I will have to talk to him tonight about this behavior.”

“Tonight?” Virgil shook his head. “No! We need to go now! What if-What if Patton is in trouble!”

“Virgil, I apologize, but there’s nothing I can do about it right now.” Logan looked warily towards the horizon. “It is quite risky for us to be out and about in the daylight. Roman knows this as well, perhaps he is simply waiting out the day. In any case, I will surely confront him at night, but in the meantime, I am certain your friend is alright.”

“But we don’t know that for _sure_!” He _needed_ to know that Patton was safe. “Please Logan, you’re a giant! It shouldn’t take you that long to get over there, right?”

“The woods are vast, even for me.” Logan dropped his voice to a whisper, feeling the sunlight beginning to trickle through the leaves. “Virgil, I am truly sorry, but you will just have to wait until tonight. In the meantime, try not to worry.” Logan slowly stood up to his full height. “And go home.” Giving the human one last sympathetic look, Logan began to maneuver through the trees back towards his own cave.

Virgil grit his teeth. He couldn’t just go home, not when Patton might be in danger. He looked back at the forest before looking at the footprints Logan was leaving in the dirt. Making up his mind, Virgil started to follow them.

The sun crept higher and higher in the sky until it was right above his head, glaring at him through the branches of the trees. He continued to walk though regretting it. Maybe this had been a bad idea. But there was no turning back now.

Virgil kept going until the footsteps finally stopped. Blinking, he looked up at what looked like a wall of moss and plants. But the footsteps led right here and didn’t start up again anywhere else. Biting his lip and taking a chance, Virgil went forward and pushed.

The moss drew back, like a curtain, revealing a cave behind it. Virgil didn’t have time to marvel at it though, as he stepped inside. He looked around at the furniture made of wood and leafs before spotting Logan on top of a makeshift bed. He appeared to be asleep.

He came up closer before yelling. “Logan!”

Logan’s nose scrunched up but otherwise, the Giant remained asleep.

Virgil sighed, of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. Thankfully, the bed of leaves was pretty close to the ground, but he still had to do a bit of climbing in order to get up to Logan. Was this a good idea? Probably not, but Virgil would do a lot for Patton.

Despite not being much of a climber, he managed to climb up to Logan’s chest. Man, this was weird, Virgil thought as he felt himself go up and down in time with Logan’s breaths. “Logan!”


	14. Can't we wait a minute longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is focused and Patton is...not.

Logan shifted slightly in his sleep, almost imagining he heard Virgil calling his name…and then a peculiar feeling moving up his chest. Logan groggily opened his eyes, peering down to see a familiar black blob standing there on his chest. “…Virgil?”

“…Hey.” Virgil said, not knowing what else to say now that he was here.

“I…wha…how did you get here?” Logan shook his head in confusion, wondering if this was some sort of daydream as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

Virgil took a second the balance himself as Logan moved, before answering. “I um…followed you here.” Virgil sighed. “I’m really worried about Patton.”

“Virgil, you should not have done that.” Logan groaned. Clearly, he had to increase his camouflage around his home. Sure, Virgil was relatively harmless, but if one human could find him then so could the rest. “I understand you are concerned but I-” Logan hid a yawn behind his hand. “-I cannot do anything about it during the day.”

“But we’re super deep in the forest right now! Surely no one would be able to see you out here, day time or otherwise!” Virgil knew Logan had a point but he was too worried about Patton to care at the moment.

Logan groaned, laying back and putting his arm over his eyes. Though Virgil had a point, it was still far too early in the day for Logan to be awake.

“…just a few moments longer.” Logan murmured, beginning to drift back to sleep.

Virgil blinked. “Logan! Patton could be dying!”

“…Okay.” Logan lifted his arm to gaze at Virgil wearily. “Let us think through this logically. Patton was taken by Roman two nights ago. Patton arrived home safely. This teaches us that Roman did not harm Patton. Now, Roman has taken Patton a second time. Based on our first observation, we can conclude that _Patton_ is _fine_.” Logan gave a large yawn, clearly exhausted. “Satisfied?”

“…But what if Roman was tricking Patton the first time?” Virgil suggested, still worried until he actually _saw_ Patton.

“Roman is not that intelligent.” Logan looked down at Virgil with a tired, pleading gaze. “Virgil, please. I just need to rest a little longer. I will take you to Roman in the evening.”

Virgil bit his lip, wanting to protest some more but then he actually looked at Logan. He did seem _very_ tired. Virgil sighed. “Okay…I’m sorry.”

“ _Thank you_.” Logan closed his eyes, looking almost blissful as he fell back asleep.

Virgil sighed. He looked down but realized he wasn’t sure how to get down. Welp…looks like he was staying here for a bit. At least he brought his laptop with him, he thought as he took it out from his backpack.

***

As the sun started to go down, Roman shifted awake. He yawned, moving into a seated position as he stretched his arms. Suddenly remembering Patton, he looked around but didn’t see him anywhere on the bed. “Patton?” Eyebrows furrowed, he glanced around the room.

“Hi, Roman!” Patton waved both his arms above his head from where he sat in the corner, nearly covered in chalk. After some searching, Patton had found the Giant’s art supplies and decided to try his hand at some cave drawings. Although now that Roman was awake, Patton realized that perhaps he should have asked permission first.

Roman got out of bed, moving over to where Patton was. He crouched down, looking down at the drawings Patton had been making. “Oh, Patton.” Roman started, lips turning up into a grin. “This is wonderful! I had no idea you could draw!”

“A little.” Patton shrugged, smiling proudly. He was certainly relieved that Roman wasn’t frustrated with him. He stood up, dusting off his hands as best he could.

Roman scooped Patton up, standing to his full height. “Well, glad you weren’t bored the whole time.” Roman chuckled and looked over Patton. “Oh, it looks like you still have some chalk dust…everywhere. Here let me help.” He took a deep breath and started blowing softly on Patton to get rid of the dust, getting the rest with his finger.

Patton couldn’t help but cough as some of the dust cloud filled his lungs. His glasses immediately clouded up, and Patton had to try and rub them clean with the inner part of his shirt. “Um, thanks.” Patton squinted, his glasses dirty but once again useable.

“You’re welcome.” Roman, with Patton still in hand, walked up to the cave entrance and glanced outside. “Looks like we’ll be able to leave any minute now.” He told the human.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Patton sighed in relief.

Roman bit his lip, bringing Patton up to his face. “But ah…do you really have to leave so soon? I could always bring you back later tonight after all.” Roman suggested with a hopeful smile.

“…yes.” Patton looked up at Roman, a bit concerned.

Roman winced but pushed it a little more. “I mean, I have some more games we can play. And if you’re hungry I have some food as well.”

Patton was, actually, very hungry considering he hadn’t eaten all day. His stomach gave a loud growl, betraying him at the last moment.

“Well…” Patton wrapped his arms around his stomach, tucking in on himself a little. “I don’t really want to risk, um, _forgetting_ to bring me back…again…and missing more class.”

Roman raised his free hand. “I promise Patton, I will not forget to take you back. The only reason didn’t last night was because I didn’t want to disturb you.” Roman gave Patton a soft smile. “Now please, allow me to serve my guest.” He did a small bow.

Patton smiled softly at Roman’s antics, and he knew he couldn’t say no. “Alright.” Patton agreed. “Just a little while.”

“Yes! Awesome! Come on, I’ve got _just_ the thing to sedate your hunger!”


	15. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hand over the human." "...what human?"

Virgil sighed as he scrolled through tumblr on his laptop. He should have been getting some school work done but he couldn’t focus properly on that. He needed something mind numbing. So tumblr is was.

He suddenly felt the surface below him start to move and his eyes widened as he looked up at Logan’s face.

The Giant yawned, beginning to sit up as he rejoined the waking world.

As Logan started to sit up, Virgil felt himself starting to slide. He grabbed his laptop. “L-Logan!”

Logan froze at the sound of Virgil’s voice. Looking down, he quickly moved his hand underneath the sliding human to catch him. “…apologies.” Logan winced, sitting up with the human safely in hand.

Virgil sighed in relief. “It’s fine.” Virgil bit his lip glancing towards the entrance even though he couldn’t see outside. “Can um…Can we go get Patton now?”

“Hmm?” Logan glanced outside through the curtain, noticing the moon was high in the sky. He had slept later than intended. “Oh, yes, of course.” He got up, heading down the less familiar trail towards the other side of the woods.

“Finally.” Virgil sighed in relief. As they moved, Virgil looked up at Logan. “So…how much do you know about this other giant?”

“Only as much as truly necessary.” Logan answered. “He is terrible at keeping to himself, enjoys human culture, and often makes a mess of his territory in the name of ‘art’.”

“He sounds…extra.” Virgil said.

“I am afraid I am not familiar with that usage.” Logan’s brow furrowed.

“Oh, uh, right.” He really had to stop using terms like that in front of Logan. “Extra just means like…he’s a lot. Over the top and stuff like that.” Virgil shrugged.

“Ah.” Logan nodded in understanding. “Yes, Roman is….extra, as you so delicately put it.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean bad things for Patton. I mean, he said Roman was nice the other night but…” Virgil sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Logan didn’t offer any response, instead merely quickening his pace so that they would be able to find out for themselves sooner.

***

Roman had set Patton on the table, bringing out a basket full of large berries he had collected from the trees. “Here we go!” He held one out for Patton to take.

“Woah.” Patton grasped the strange fruit in his hands, not recognizing it from any of his textbooks. “What…what is this?”

Roman shrugged, popping one into his mouth. “No idea, I just know that they are delicious and my size.” Roman popped another in his mouth. “Oh and not poisonous.” He reached for another one before pausing.

Eyebrows furrowed, he turned towards the cave’s entrance, hearing something coming. “What the…?” He muttered.

“…Roman, what is that?” Patton asked, lowering the fruit and trying not to freak out. A rapid knocking on the stone echoed through the cave, and Patton couldn’t help but jump.

“Roman?” Logan called out, holding Virgil to his chest.

Roman blinked, before a large grin overtook his features. “Logan!” Ignoring Patton for a moment, he went to draw back the moss curtains to see his fellow giant. “What brings you here?” Logan _never_ came to visit him.

Virgil squirmed as he was now sandwiched between _two_ giants.

Only now realizing how hypocritical he was about to appear, Logan quickly held Virgil behind his back. “Do you have a human here?” Logan asked sternly.

Patton listened in. Was Roman going to get in trouble because he was here? Patton certainly hoped not.

Roman chuckled nervously, shifting his body so he was blocking the view to his table. “What? Of course not, what do you take me for?” He suddenly realized that Logan being here might actually be a bad thing.

Virgil, for his part, didn’t believe Roman for a second despite no longer being able to see him. He just hoped Logan saw through him as well.

Logan frowned. “I know he is here.” Logan insisted, attempting to see around Roman. “Stop this foolishness.”

Roman glared at Logan, following his movements so Patton remained hidden. “Look you friendless recluse, there is no one else here but me. So unless you are here to finally accept my friendship, please leave.”

“You cannot keep a human here!” Logan insisted, realizing his attempts to peer around Roman were pointless. “You know as well as I how dangerous such and activity could prove. You _must_ return the individual immediately.”

“But he _wants_ to be here!” Roman argued back, done with keeping Patton a secret.

“Yeah right! Patton would never miss his classes!” Virgil couldn’t help but yell from behind Logan. Roman blinked.

“What…What was _that_?” He looked at Logan, noticing how he was standing and then his eyes widened. “Hey! You have a human too, don’t you!”

Logan paled, not meeting Roman’s gaze and taking a cautious step back. “…no.”

“Virgil?!” Patton yelled out, standing up as he faintly heard his best friend’s voice. “Is that you?”

Virgil’s eyes widened when he heard a faint shout coming from inside the cave. “Patton!” He called out.

Roman turned at Patton’s shout before turning back to Logan with wide eyes of his own. “Wait, Virgil? You have _Virgil_?” Huh, what a coincidence.

“…yes.” It was with a heavy sigh that Logan slowly brought Virgil back in front of him, still keeping the human protectively close to his own person.

Roman grinned when Virgil was brought in front of him. “Virgil! Oh, I’ve wanted to meet you for a while now!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil leaned away from the giant.

“Uhh…” Virgil shook his head and glared at Roman. “Where is Patton?” Virgil demanded. Roman only raised an eyebrow, confused on Virgil’s anger.

“He’s right here.” He finally moved out of the way, revealing Patton on the table.

“Hi, Virgil!” Patton waved in Virgil’s direction, before taking in the fact that there was _another giant_. “Ah…hi, Logan?”

“…extraordinary.” Logan murmured, coming closer to the table.

Patton instinctively stepped back a few steps, unsure of this new Giant’s intentions. Of course, if Virgil liked him, he couldn’t be _too_ bad. Any friend of Virgil’s was a friend of Patton’s.

Roman followed Logan to the table. He didn’t think Logan would try anything, considering he had his own human but he watched him carefully just in case.

“Patton! I’m so glad you’re safe.” Virgil turned to look at the giant who still held him. “Logan, put me down!”

Logan did as was asked of him, setting Virgil down on the table surface.


	16. ...We're splitting the new best friend squad? D:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait you can't do that, that's illegal.

“Virgil!” Patton gave a happy squeal, running over to embrace Virgil in a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so sorry I worried you, kiddo!”

Virgil gave into the hug, happy to see that Patton was safe. He glanced up at Roman before turning slightly with Patton still in his arms. “Are okay? Are you being held here against your will?” He whispered to his friend.

“No, no!” Patton shook his head quickly, whispering as well. “It was all just a big misunderstanding….but are you?”

Virgil sighed in relief before shaking his head. “No, I’m the one who actually came to Logan. To get some help finding you. Glad to see I was worried for nothing.” Virgil pulled away from the hug, giving Patton a smile.

Roman cooed at their interaction. “Aww, you two are so cute!”

“Indeed.” For once, Logan found himself agreeing with his fellow Giant. Of course, to him, all that he saw was a pair of small blobs hugging.

“Thanks.” Patton giggled, looking up at both Giants. “But ah…maybe this is a good sign for us to get going.”

Roman hummed, but supposed he couldn’t really argue with Patton at this point. “I suppose you are right.” He turned to Logan. “You coming with or…?” He asked as he laid his hand out for Patton and Virgil to get on.

Virgil, instead of getting on, took a step back.

“It’s unwise for us both to go.” Logan argued, setting his own hand down closer to Virgil. “And considering you were the one holding a human captive, I believe it would be best if I returned them this evening.”

“But it wasn’t Roman’s fault!” Patton was quick to defend the Giant, feeling guilty. “I’m the one who fell asleep! Roman didn’t mean to keep me, he was just trying to be considerate and not wake me up.”

“Yeah!” Roman yelled, sending a quick smile to Patton. “So _, I_ can return them home.”

Virgil winced at the loud shout and blinked, having already gotten into Logan’s hand to go along with his idea. He turned to Patton. “Come on, Pat.” He said quietly.

Patton shifted nervously on his feet, unsure. He didn’t know Logan very well, but he trusted Virgil’s judgement.

“Sorry, Roman.” Patton walked over to join Virgil, climbing on carefully.

Logan sighed softly, feeling pleased that this new human trusted him so much. He lifted the humans up, high enough so they reached that magical spot where objects became clear rather than pointless blobs. Logan inspected this new human, noticing so many differences between Patton and Virgil. Perhaps most noticeably, it seemed Patton had reflective circles to protect his face. How odd.

Patton grasped Virgil’s arm slightly, trying not to feel nervous as Logan brought them very close. Closer than Roman ever did, at least.

Roman deflated as he watched Patton climb onto Logan’s hand. “But…Patton…” He had thought they were friends..

Virgil held Patton close, warily looking at Roman in case he tried anything.

“Don’t worry, Roman!” Patton assured the Giant, hating to see Roman sad. “I’ll come back tomorrow, alright?”

“Ah…” Logan lowered his hand slowly, speaking up. He had been thinking about this for a while. “Actually, it is probably for the best if… you don’t come back.”

Roman went from a smile to a frown in under a second. “What? But why not!”

“This is becoming reckless.” Logan explained. “Whether by accident or not, you kept Patton. Certainly humans noticed his absence, including Virgil who managed to find my cave earlier today. We cannot risk more humans coming looking for us.”

“But…” Patton bit his lip. “But we’ll be careful! And Virgil and I won’t tell anybody, right Virgil?”

Virgil nodded. “I doubt anyone would believe us anyway.” He added, despite kind of agreeing with Logan’s point more than Patton’s.

Roman grinned. “See! It’s fine! Two humans knowing isn’t the end of the world!”

“Humans multiply.” Logan reminded him. “First it was just Patton, then Virgil came looking for Patton. It’s only a matter of time before more individuals grow suspicious and come looking for them both. Not to mention, if we both keep approaching the civilization we are bound to be spotted eventually. Rather than decide between us, perhaps the most civil compromise is cutting both ties.”

“Then I want to stay with Roman!” Patton protested, not wanting to miss what might be his last night to see his Giant friend.

Virgil looked at his friend sadly. “Pat…”

Roman hated to admit that he saw Logan’s point, but he did. He knew it was for the best but he didn’t want to never see Patton again. “Yes, Logan. If I am to never see Patton again, at least let me take him back home tonight.”

“…fine.” Logan agreed, setting his palm down on the table. “But we’ll have to space this out so as to make a minimal impact.”

Patton was quick to jump off Logan’s hand, dashing over towards Roman.

Roman grinned as he scooped Patton up, holding him close to his chest. “Of course. So the two of you can go first and we will go after you.”

Virgil did not really dig this whole splitting up thing. He just wanted the two of them safely back at home _together._ But he wasn’t about to argue with a giant. Or Patton.

“Alright.” Logan agreed, with only slight hesitation. This was his idea, after all. It was only fair.

…so why did he dread leaving so much?

“Bye, Virgil!” Patton called out as the two left, shaking the trees slightly. “See you at home!”

“Yeah…See ya.” Virgil hoped, at least.

As Logan and Virgil left, Roman sat down on his bed with a sigh. “I hate this. I don’t want to never see you again! You…You’re my only friend.” Roman admitted with downcast eyes.

“Oh, Roman…” Patton rubbed at Roman’s thumb, looking up at him sympathetically. This was so sad, he couldn’t just leave Roman to live in isolation again. “I don’t want to lose you, either! There has to be something we can do, some way to make this work that isn’t dangerous.”

“I don’t know…I hate to admit that Logan is right but he is. Being that close to town is…dangerous for us.” Roman sighed, subconsciously rubbing Patton’s side with his finger.

“But, it doesn’t seem fair.” Patton’s face fell. “You shouldn’t have to be all alone.”

Roman smiled down at Patton sadly. “Thank you, Patton but I suppose that is just the life of a giant…” Roman leaned back against the cave wall, moving to rub Patton’s back. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“…me too.” Patton frowned, deep in thought.

Roman noticed this. “Whatcha thinking about Pat?”

“…What if I just came back anyways?” Patton asked. “By myself? Then you don’t have to come to town.”

Roman’s eyes widened at what Patton was suggesting. “Patton, you can’t. The forest is dangerous, full of rabid animals and… _other_ creatures.” Roman bit his lip, wondering it had been a good idea to reveal that information but it was already too late. “They are no match for me, of course, and the dangers of the forest even tend to stay away from me but they would go after you in a heartbeat Patton.”

“But Virgil did it, and he was fine!” Patton protested, trying not to let fear deter him from his goal.

“Virgil is lucky to be alive then.” Roman murmured. He shook his head. “Patton, I wish we could. But I don’t want to see you hurt, or worse.” Roman tried to put on a smile. “But I’m sure this won’t be the last we see each other…” Roman said, trying to cheer them both up despite not believing his own words.

“No, it won’t be!” Patton shook his head, looking determined. “It- it _can’t_ be. There’s no way I can just go back to class when I know you’re just sitting out here, all alone…” The thought made Patton so upset that tears began to collect in his eyes.

“Oh, Pat, please don’t cry.” He gently used his thumb to wipe away the human’s tears. “I’ll be alright. I’ve been alone for a long time, this isn’t anything new. I can handle it.” Whether those words were true or not after knowing Patton was to be discovered.

“No.” Patton insisted, Roman’s words only increasing the pressure in his chest. “No, I can’t. I won’t do it. If…if you have to stay out here, then I will too.”

“Pat…” Roman wanted nothing more than for Patton to stay with him but, “I can’t do that to you. You deserve to live a normal human life. One full of adventure and accomplishing your dreams. You can’t do that if you’re stuck here with me.” Roman sent Patton a soft look. “You have been a great friend Patton and I will never forget you…but I think it’s time for us to go. Before Logan comes back and makes us.”

Patton sniffed, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. “…I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want you to go either.” Roman would give anything to keep Patton with him but it wouldn’t be fair to Patton, no matter how much he said he wanted it. “Come on.” Roman stood up and headed outside. The moon was high up, indicating the middle of the night.

“Alright.” Patton tried to pull himself together, not wanting to upset Roman further.


	17. Double Standards, much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan make plans to see each other again.

Virgil crossed his arms in thought as he tried hard not to pay attention to the ground below as they moved. He did agree with Logan about most of what had been said. It was getting too dangerous and not only were the giants in danger but they were too, being out in the forest as they had been. But still… “So, what are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?” Logan looked down at the human sitting in his hands.

Virgil shrugged. “Like, after you drop me off and we never see each other again? Are you just gonna go back doing your…own thing?”

“…oh.” Logan had been attempting not to think about that yet. “I…suppose I must. Although even if it is the most logical course of action, I will admit I shall miss this. It was a startling yet welcome change of pace from the mundane.”

Virgil frowned, Logan’s words just made him feel worse about all this. “Well, I mean, there is always Roman. Why don’t the two of you hang out?”

“That would be just as dangerous,” Logan explained. “If the two of us are in close proximity we are far more likely to draw attention to ourselves, as well as to let our guard down. Roman never seems to understand that, so I have to keep myself at a distance for both of our safety.”

“So, what? You’re just gonna be alone for the rest of your life? I mean, as an introvert I’ll admit that sounds pretty great but…” Virgil sighed. “Even I couldn’t handle being completely alone.” His mind wandered to Patton and how thankful he was to have him as a friend.

Logan paused for a moment, listening to the distant howl of the wind but the otherwise stillness of the forest. Though there were other creatures that called the woods their home, all of them had enough common sense to give Logan a wide berth.

“It will be a difficult life to return to,” Logan answered finally, resuming his steps.

“Maybe you don’t… _have_ to return to it.” Virgil found himself saying. “Look, I know you said it’s getting dangerous and stuff and I agree with you. But maybe this whole situation has more pros than cons?” Yes, Virgil was worried about all the dangers but he also _cared_ about Logan. Despite having only known him for two days at this point. Maybe it’s because he could relate to the loneliness Logan was feeling.

“What do you mean?” Logan was confused by the human’s words.

“Okay, so, alright-” Virgil took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. “Con; coming so close to the town is more likely to get you seen. Pro; you won’t be lonely anymore. Con; the forest can be dangerous if we end up having to go out alone. Pro; you can learn everything you wanted to about humans. I’d be, uh, more than willing to teach you.” Virgil sent Logan a small smile.

 _That_ seemed to grab Logan’s attention. “Truly?” He stared wide-eyed down at the human.

“I mean, yeah.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. 

Logan felt himself being swayed at the idea of learning about the human world. The brief bit of knowledge Virgil had been able to bestow upon him the other night had not been nearly enough to quench his appetite. He still had so many questions, and for once he actually had the opportunity to gain answers.

“I…” Logan paused, seeing they were nearing the edge of the woods. So soon? But Logan wasn’t ready! “Well, I…perhaps…if we were careful, it… _may_ be a possibility?”

Virgil smirked, he knew the knowledge thing would get him. “Okay but I still do agree that it’s getting dangerous for you to just walk right up to my apartment. So…how about I meet you _in_ the forest. Not too deep where I get lost or…attacked.” Virgil shivered. “But far enough that we don’t have to worry about people seeing you.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Logan stopped, standing in just such a location now. He crouched to the ground, putting his palm down. “Will here do? I could meet you here tomorrow night.”

Virgil slipped off the hand and looked around. He nodded. “Yeah, this should do.” He smiled up at Logan once more. “Hey, what’s a big question you have about humans? So I can prepare?”

“A big question?” Logan pondered that for a moment, wondering what he most desired answers to at this particular moment. “Where does the wifi come from?”

Virgil nodded, remembering from before that he hadn’t yet explained that to Logan yet. “Alright, then I’ll be back tomorrow with the answer. See ya.” He gave a small salute before walking away and out of the forest.

Logan nodded, feeling a smile beginning to form on his facial features. Already he was feeling quite giddy, knowing what tomorrow evening would bring.

***

Roman continued on his trek to the town, though he was going slower than normal. Knowing this was the last time he would see Patton, he wanted to make it count. “So, Pat, um…s-school? School! How is school going?” Roman grinned down at Patton. A grin that was only a little forced.

“…school’s fine,” Patton answered, trying to be social for Roman’s sake despite the fact he felt miserable.

Roman frowned and sighed. He held Patton closer. “I wish things could be different, Pat, I do. But…Logan is right. It’s getting too dangerous and if I’m found out you _really_ won’t ever see me again.” Roman said once again. He felt like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Patton.

“Oh, don’t say that!” Patton’s face scrunched up at the thought, frantically shaking his head back and forth.

“It’s true though Pat. Not all humans are as good-hearted as you.” He used a finger to poke at Patton’s chest gently.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Patton let out a half chuckle, grabbing onto Roman’s finger as best he could as if he could hold the Giant safely out of harm’s way. Or at the very least save his finger.

Roman chuckled at how cute Patton was being, letting the human have his finger for a second. “Oh, I have no doubt. I feel safer already.” He grinned but his face fell as he looked up and noticed they had reached the end of the line.

With a sigh, he crouched down as he gently took his finger back. “Looks like…this is it.”

Patton didn’t get off Roman’s hand. “…can’t I just stay the night?” Patton asked. “Or I could stay the day too, I don’t mind missing class again.”

Roman wanted nothing more than to say yes, to take Patton back with him. But he couldn’t. “I’m sorry Patton.” He used his other hand to gently push Patton off of his hand, knowing the human needed the extra push.

Patton stumbled on his feet, almost falling over. He turned around, trying not to cry despite the fact his vision was already blurring.

“I don’t like goodbyes.” He admitted quietly.

“Well…let’s not say goodbye then,” Roman suggested, hating goodbyes as well. “How about a…see you later?” He smiled down at the human softly.

“Yeah.” Patton sniffled, wiping at his nose as a few tears began to fall. He smiled anyways. “See- see you later.”

“See you later Pat.” And with that, Roman stood to his full height. He sent one last glance to Patton, meeting his eyes for a few moments, before heading back the way he came. It’s best he leave as fast as he could, lest he give in to his own wants.


	18. Hi Welcome to my Ted Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks about computers

The night soon came again and Virgil packed up his laptop and a small projector he had gotten earlier that day. He figured that would be better than having Logan trying to see his small laptop screen. Especially since it seemed that Logan had fairly bad vision if Virgil was recalling things correctly. Maybe he could help him out with that eventually…

Either way, tonight was not about that. Virgil slung his bag over his shoulders and carefully looked up towards the next floor to make sure Patton wasn’t coming. He had told him earlier he couldn’t hang out that night but he just wanted to make sure. With the coast clear, Virgil left the building and started on his way into the forest. 

He brought out his flashlight, knowing he had a bit of a ways to walk before he came to the meeting place they had established. His eyes scanned the area as he walked, cautious to the dangers around him. He didn’t relax until he saw a familiar giant figure in the distance. He smiled. “Logan!”

“Ah, Virgil.” The Giant sounded pleased to see him, coming out into the clearing and laying his palm down. “I was…beginning to worry.”

“Sorry, took longer to get here than I thought.” He would make sure he left earlier next time…if there was, in fact, a next time. Virgil climbed onto the offered hand with little to no hesitation. “So I have everything ready but it’ll probably be easier to show you back at your place.”

Logan brought the human up to his face, squinting to make out what was in Virgil’s hands. “What is that?” Logan murmured, reaching out a finger to touch it. He had seen it before when Virgil left it behind, but the Giant didn’t know what was so significant.

“Uh…” Virgil leaned back as Logan’s finger came closer. “It’s a flashlight. It sends out a beam of light so I can see in the dark. Kind of like…fire, just more contained.” Virgil did his best to explain. He held it up for Logan to inspect better.

“Fire?” Logan frowned, pressing his finger to it as he began walking back. “But it’s cold.”

“Well, it’s…okay, you know how the town is always lit up at night? We use electricity to light up bulbs and a smaller bulb is inside this flashlight.” Virgil explained, not sure if he was doing this right. He never thought explaining something that humans already knew to be common knowledge would be so difficult.

“What exactly is electricity?” Logan asked. “I’ve heard humans mention it but always in the strangest situations.”

Virgil sighed but sent Logan a small smile. “How about we save that question for tomorrow night, so I can better prepare. Tonight, we’re talking about Wi-Fi and I went all out.” He patted his bag.

“Did you bring the Wi-Fi with you?” Logan’s curiosity was now drawn to the bag, electricity momentarily forgotten.

“Not exactly. Wi-Fi isn’t a physical thing. It’s like…signals in the air. Though out here in the forest I don’t have a signal but thankfully I don’t need one in order to explain it.” Virgil explained. “But I can explain in better detail all of that once we get back to your cave.” The presentation he made would do a better job than him.

Logan was still quite confused; he had never seen any signals in the air. Perhaps it was something unseen, like bird calls. In any case, Logan held off further questioning until he reached his cave. 

“Why do you have to explain in here?” Logan glanced around at the walls. He already spent enough of the daytime in here, he didn’t need to stay in at night as well.

“Trust me, it’ll be a lot easier to see in here.” With the moss and leaves covering the entrance it was almost completely dark inside the cave, which was perfect. He looked around, wondering where the best place to do this would be. He hummed. “Can you set me down on the table?” He asked, pointing to it.

Logan, though puzzled, did as Virgil asked.

Once Virgil was down on the table, he got to work. He took out his laptop and the projector and hooked them up to each other. He then turned to the presentation he had made and turned the projector on. Suddenly, the room lit up as the projector beamed Virgil’s presentation onto the opposite cave wall. Virgil grinned at how well that had actually worked. Despite the cave walls many bumps and cracks, the screen still looked pretty clear. Definitely readable. 

Logan’s eyes widened, stepping towards the projection. He put his hand out to touch it but was surprised to see the light appear on the back of his hand instead just like the sun. 

“What is this?” Logan leaned closer.

“Another thing that stems from electricity and bulbs,” Virgil explained, taking a moment to watch Logan mess with the light. It was kind of cute if Virgil was being honest. “Basically, I connected my laptop to it so it would show what was on it and project it onto the wall.” He pointed to his laptop for good measure.

Logan came over and crouched near the table, inspecting the device. He turned his head, following the light to the projection on the wall. “So, this is a reflection of the image on your…laptop?” Logan pointed to the ‘laptop’, unsure if he was naming it correctly.

“Yep, you got it,” Virgil said, before turning back to his laptop for a moment. “Alright. You might want to s


	19. NOT PATTON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes off into the woods alone. It does not go well for him.

Patton couldn’t sleep. That was nothing new, of course. Ever since three days ago when Patton had left Roman forever, Patton couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was how lonely Roman must be out there. What did Roman even do on his own, anyhow? Patton had never gotten the chance to ask.

Patton threw off the blankets, knowing he couldn’t take this any longer. He was beginning to feel just as isolated as Roman. Virgil hadn’t talked to him much these last few days either, clearly coping in his own way.

“Virgil?” Patton knocked on his friend’s door, hearing no response. He sighed. This would be easier with Virgil, but surely it couldn’t be _that_ difficult. If Virgil did it once then so could Patton.

With this thought in mind, Patton packed a bag full of anything that might be useful and headed out into the woods, flashlight in hand.

“Roman?” Patton called out, watching the shadows grow darker the further he went into the forest. “Roman? Rooooomaaaaaaan? Roman, where are you?”

There was no sign of Roman but there was a sound in the distance. A scuffling against the forest floor and the feeling of eyes all around.

Patton tried to ignore the way the shadows had begun to move, twirling around slowly in a circle with his flashlight held out. “Roman, is that you?”

A figure emerged from the shadows in front of Patton. It was big but not Roman’s big. Maybe half the size of Patton. It came closer to Patton’s flashlight, lighting up the eight eyes on its face and showing off its eight hairy legs. The creature stopped and let out a low hiss.

Patton’s own eyes became as wide as dinner plates, his legs shaking violently. The teen had a deadly fear of spiders, and here stood one that looked as big as a wolf. How was that possible?!

Adrenaline kicking in, Patton let out a blood-curdling scream and dashed in the opposite direction, legs pumping faster than ever before.

The giant spider, attracted to Patton’s movements, wasted no time in chasing after the human. Intending on making him his prey. Its hissing got louder.

“Help!” Patton screeched, hearing that horrible scuttling right behind him. “Help, Roman, _somebody_ , help!”

When the spider got close enough, it pounced, landing on Patton and sending the human tumbling to the ground.

Patton felt the breath knocked out of his lungs, his body hitting the forest floor with a painful thud. His backpack dug into his spine, pressed there by the weight of the gigantic arachnid on top of him. Patton whimpered, desperately trying to crawl away.

The spider shot out a web, quickly wrapping it around Patton’s legs with its own hind legs. As its legs did that, the spider came down and bit Patton in the shoulder.

Immediately Patton cried out, tears streaming down as the large incisors tore into his skin. He felt his strength begin to drain as a strange liquid entered his wound. Why did he come out here? He should have listened to Roman when the Giant told him it was dangerous, and now… Patton began to cry openly, feeling too exhausted to do more as his body lay limply on the ground.

The spider released its mouth and continued to tie up its prey a little more before getting off and starting to drag the prey along with it. Back to its nest to feast upon the human.

Roman was just out taking a stroll when he caught movement below him. His eyes widened and his hopes were raised but they were crushed when all he saw was a spider, who ran away from him in terror. Huh, he hadn’t even realized he entered the spider’s territory. Roman sighed and sat down, back against a tree. 

He had been thinking about Patton a lot these past few days. He wanted nothing more than to see his friend again, to combat the loneliness that had seeped in the second they had parted ways. Except this time it was worse than before. Because this time he knew what it was like to have a friend.

He rubbed his face and looked down at the ground in time to see a spider dragging along something. Probably an animal it managed to take down. The spiders in this forest were large and deadly after all. Their poison could take down a moose in just 24 hours. Curious, he leaned forward to get a better look at what animal had fallen victim to the spiders this time.

His eyes widened and he was suddenly overtaken with panic. No…it couldn’t be. “P-Patton!” He wasted no time in swatting the spider away and scooping Patton up into his hands. “Patton? Are you alright?” He noticed the blood coming from his shoulder and his face went white when he saw the bite mark. “Oh no.”

Patton let out a groan, the world seeming to spin around him. His stomach felt as though it was doing somersaults, and his vision seemed to refuse to focus. Still, even in his foggy mind, Patton could make out that familiar voice anywhere. 

“Roman?” Patton croaked out, the very action bringing another wave of pain.

“D-Don’t worry Patton, I’ve got you. Just hang on.” Roman stood up and speed walked back to his cave. He knew the antidote to the spider’s poison. He just had to make it and give it to Patton in time. He would not let his friend die on him.

When he got back, he set Patton down on his bed, getting him comfortable before getting to work. He had most of the ingredients in his cave but he was missing a plant that was at least 10 miles deeper into the forest. He winced before kneeling next to Patton. 

“Hey Pat, I’ve got to go but I’ll be right back, okay?” He spoke softly, gently moving Patton’s hair from his face.

“No…” Even Patton knew his protest sounded weak, but it was all he could muster with how quickly his energy was draining. Why were his eyelids so heavy?

“I know, I know,” Roman said and started to rub Patton’s uninjured side in comfort. “But I have to if you want to get better. I promise I’ll be back in a flash alright? Just try to stay awake until then.”

“But I’m…” Patton paused to yawn. “…tired…”

Roman bit his lip. “Please Patton, you _have_ to stay awake. Okay, I have to go now. I’ll be back!” And with that, Roman forced himself away and out of his cave. Running towards the plant he needed.


	20. Oh Thank Goodness Patton's Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman brings Patton back from the edge of death.

Patton did try. He didn’t know why, but Roman was insistent that he needed to stay awake. Patton frowned determinedly at the wall, focusing on it hard. His eyelids kept drooping though. Patton tried to reach up and prop them open with his fingers, but his arms wouldn’t respond. In his sleepy and drugged state, Patton didn’t find this alarming.

In fact…there was a lot Patton didn’t find alarming right now. He couldn’t tell if the rocks were really dancing or his eyes were playing tricks on him. The human yawned again, feeling exhausted. On top of being awake for three days straight, that giant spider really had taken all the fight out of him. Patton shuddered at the memory.

Surely just one little nap wouldn’t hurt? Patton would just rest his eyes for a minute. Roman wouldn’t even have to know! Patton smiled, finally allowing sleep to overcome him.

Roman was back in record time with the last ingredient. He panted in exhaustion but moved over to check on Patton. His eyes widened when he saw the human’s eyes closed. “P-Patton? Patton, wake up. Come on…” He gently nudged Patton with his finger.

Patton gave no response, his body rolling to the side at Roman’s touch.

Roman’s eyes widened. “Oh no. No, no! Patton, _please_.” He held his head over Patton’s body, listening closely. He let out a small sigh of relief when he still heard a heartbeat. He jumped up and made the potion, going over it carefully to make sure he did this right. Once it was made into a liquid, he went back over and gently propped Patton up. Holding the small cup he had made to the human’s lips. Was the liquid was in, he tilted Patton’s head back so it went down his throat and then gently laid him back down.

“Okay, Patton. The medicine is inside of you, now come on and wake up please.” He said, biting his lip in worry.

Patton’s form gave a shudder but the human’s eyes stayed closed. 

“P-Patton?” Roman asked, getting increasingly more worried. “Come on buddy, please. You can wake up now, the poison should be all gone.”

For a long, tense minute there was nothing. Then, when it seemed as though the antidote was not going to work, Patton began to cough.

Roman sighed in relief at the sign that Patton was still alive and carefully used a finger to lift Patton up into a sitting position so he wouldn’t choke. “There we go, Pat,” Roman said softly.

Patton raised a fist to his chest, beating against it to try and help clear his lungs and get a breath of fresh air. His head felt less fuzzy now, but that only meant he could feel the full weight of his injuries. The human let out a groan, rubbing his face and blinking tiredly up at the Giant. “…Roman?”

Roman grinned wide, eyes filled with happy tears. “Oh, Patton!” He gently scooped the human up and pressed him lightly against his cheek in a sort of hug. “I-I thought I had lost you for a second there.” 

“Lost me?” Patton frowned, trying to remember the evening but it was all a jumbled blur. He winced, gently pushing away from Roman as his shoulder flared up. “What happened?”

Roman set Patton back down on the bed. “Well…” He went over to the table, grabbing a few vines and some salve before kneeling by the bed once again. “I found you being dragged away by a spider…A spider that bit your shoulder and poisoned you.” Roman let out a shaky sigh as he scooped a bit of salve upon his finger.

“May I?” He asked, motioning towards Patton’s shoulder and the salve.

Patton gave a nod, holding his arm out for Roman. At the mention of the spider, a few memories began to trickle back that Patton wished had stayed forgotten. He shivered.

“I hate those creepy crawly death dealers,” Patton said earnestly, not able to shake the sight of eight giant eyes peering into his soul.

“They are nasty creatures, that is for sure.” Roman agreed, before gently starting to rub the salve on Patton’s wound. “Thankfully I found you in time and was able to give you the antidote.”

“Thank you, Roman.” Patton closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the soothing chill of the salve. If Roman hadn’t come when he did…well, Patton didn’t want to think about it. Patton opened his eyes, looking down at his feet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you when you warned me.” Patton admitted quietly.

Roman frowned at that as he wiped the excess salve off his finger and grabbed one of the vines. “Yeah…I have to ask, _what_ were you thinking? I told you the forest was dangerous for a reason. You could have-!” Roman cut himself off with a sigh as he began to wrap the vine around Patton’s shoulder.

“I know.” Patton winced, feeling the vine tighten. “It’s just…I couldn’t leave you here Roman, I just couldn’t. And I thought I would be fine because Virgil did it and he was fine but I guess he really did just get lucky.”

Roman shook his head and finished the knot. “The both of you have a death wish, I swear,” Roman mumbled.

“…well, considering it’s so dangerous, you don’t mind if I stay here for a while…right?” Patton gave him a hopeful smile.

“I’d prefer it if you did stay actually, the wound is going to take a while to heal and the salve that I have is the only thing that will keep it from becoming infected.” Also, he wanted Patton to stay just as much as Patton and now he had a good excuse for the off chance Logan came around. Roman gave Patton a smile. “Looks like we’ve got a bit more time together.”

“Hooray!” Patton clapped his hands gleefully, wincing as the action pulled on his shoulder.

Roman chuckled. “Careful there Patton.” Roman stood up from his kneeling position and stretched. “Are you hungry? It might be best for you to eat something after all that.”

“A little,” Patton admitted. “I’m feeling pretty worn out.”

“I’m not surprised, that spider really did a number on you.” He went over to grab a few berries, mentally swearing to himself to kill any spider he saw from here on out. He came back over and handed Patton before popping one into his own mouth. He then looked outside for a moment, to determine where the moon was.

“You know, the sun will be up soon. If you can manage to stay up a little longer we can both go to bed at the same time. That way we’ll both actually be fully awake for once.” Roman suggested with a slight chuckle, eating another berry.

“Oh! That’d be nice.” Then Patton would get to spend the max amount of time with his Giant friend. Usually, it might be difficult for a human to sleep during the day, but considering Patton was struggling to stay awake as it was he figured it’d be easy. 

Patton turned his attention to the red berry in his hands. It was the same strange kind as before, though Patton hadn’t gotten the chance to try it. Briefly, he wondered if it was poisonous as he brought it to his lips, taking a large bite.

Instantly juice splattered all over his face, partially coating his glasses. He giggled, swishing the mouthful around before swallowing. It had a strange texture, similar to a plum but with the taste of a pineapple mixed with artificial banana.

“So, how is it?” Roman asked, trying to hide his snicker at how messy Patton already was.

“It’s delicious.” Patton praised, this time trying to suck the juice directly from the fruit to avoid another incident.

“Well, I’m glad you like it!” Roman said. He finished up his portion of berries before looking around for something they could both do that wouldn’t be too strenuous on Patton. They still had some time to kill after all. It was then that he remembered the drawing he had started and he smiled. “Patton?”

“Yeah?” Patton looked up from his berry with a tilt of his head.

“Would you mind if I…drew you?” Roman asked, going over to the wall and picking up his drawing utensil.


	21. Bittersweet Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton are happy to see each other but frightened for the future.

“Oh, I’d be honored!” Patton set the rest of the berry to the side and wiped away the remaining juice from his face as best he could. “Where do you want me to pose?”

“Right there is perfectly fine.” He got a good look at Patton before turning towards the wall and beginning to draw. As he drew, he decided to make conversation. “You know, despite scaring me half to death-and you literally almost dying-I am glad you came back.”

“Aww, thanks, Roman.” Patton smiled, leaning forwards and wiggling his toes. “I was only a _little_ worried you wouldn’t be happy to see me.”

Roman turned to look at Patton. “Patton, of _course_ I’m happy to see you! I’ve missed you terribly these past few days, things just…haven’t been the same. Despite us not having known each other long.” Roman turned back to his drawing.

“Exactly!” Patton perked up. “That’s what I’ve been saying! It feels ridiculous to try and act like everything’s normal.”

Roman smiled over his shoulder but it soon turned into a frown. “Still…and though I hate to admit it, Logan is right. It’s still dangerous, as we just saw, and I don’t want you in any more danger…”

“But if you hate this, and _I_ hate this, there _has_ to be a solution.” Patton insisted. “I think Logan’s wrong. It’s ridiculous that you have to stay out here all by yourself.”

Roman hummed. “You can say that again…” He hated being alone. He thought for a moment as he put extra focus on capturing Patton’s curly hair. “If there is a solution I certainly can’t think of one. At least, not one that would keep you out of danger and myself from being seen.”

“I’m not in danger here.” Patton pointed out, looking around the cave.

“Well, yes but you can’t very well stay here forever,” Roman said, adding Patton’s freckles.

“Why not?” Patton shrugged. “There’s food, good company, a cozy bed…” Patton patted the leaves below him for emphasis. One almost stuck to his hand due to the sticky remains of juice still on his palm.

Roman paused. “Patton, you have a life out there. You’re going to school, studying what you love, have a family. I can’t keep you away from that.” Roman would give anything to have that kind of life, if he was being honest.

“I mean, I don’t have to go to school…” Patton bit his lip, trying to reason through his suggestion for his own sake as well. “I could just study the plants out here. I’m probably the first human to see some of them, that’s pretty neat. I might even learn more out here than I would in the classroom.”

“Patton, I would love nothing more than for you to stay here with me but…what about Virgil? Your other human friends? Your family?”

“Virgil could come too!” Patton rationalized. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind…much… or, um, maybe I could just go back and see him sometimes.” Patton winced slightly, remembering that Virgil didn’t seem very fond of Roman. “Same with my other friends. And…well, I guess my family would miss me…but maybe I could go home and visit whenever Virgil goes home.”

Patton paused. “Until Virgil stops going to college. And he moves away from here…” _away from me_. Patton realized.

Roman turned towards Patton with concern. He put his utensil down and moved over to kneel by the bed once again. “Are you alright?” Patton suddenly looked very sad.

“It’s not fair,” Patton muttered for what felt like the millionth time. “I…I don’t want Virgil to leave me behind.”

“Oh, Pat.” Roman looked at the human with sad eyes as he brought his hand over to gently rub Patton’s back. “I think…maybe it’s _me_ that _you_ need to leave behind.” Roman didn’t want to lose Patton but he couldn’t keep Patton from his life and friends either. Not without an incredibly guilty conscious.

As soon as Patton felt Roman’s gentle touch he began to shake, feeling a sob forming.

“But I _can’t_.” Patton shook his head, eyes watering. “I can’t do that, Roman. I’d just keep thinking about how miserable _you_ were back here and-and then _I’d_ be miserable…but if I’m here I gotta leave all my family behind and _that’s_ miserable too!” Patton’s tears had been increasing in strength as he spoke until he couldn’t contain them anymore and Patton sobbed openly into his palms.

As Patton began to cry, Roman scooped the human up into his hand and held him close to his chest. “Shh, Patton, it’s alright,” Roman said, despite not believing it. He didn’t know how to make this better if both options made Patton miserable. His ears perked up at the sound of birds singing, indicating the coming of morning. “Hey Pat, the sun is about to come up. Maybe we should get some sleep and talk more at night, okay? When we’re both well-rested.”

Patton could do little more than sniffle in his current state, too exhausted for words. Still, with his face pressed into Roman’s shirt, he gave a small nod.

“Alright,” Roman said, feeling the little nod. He climbed into bed, leaving Patton on his chest with his hand over him as a blanket. “Sweet dreams, Patton.”


	22. Everybody's a Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are getting along, but for different reasons.

“Alright, what topic did you want for tomorrow?” Virgil asked as he stepped off the giant palm. He took a few steps back to look up at Logan.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about public transportation,” Logan said eagerly. “Might we cover that?”

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.” Virgil made a mental note of it as he started to walk away. “See you later Lo!”

Logan gave the human a wave, heading back to his cave.

Virgil shoved his hands into his pockets as he came out of the woods. Honestly, he was doing more work to teach Logan than he was doing in any of his classes. But Virgil actually enjoyed putting the presentation together, knowing it was to help Logan out. With a tired smile, he decided a nap was in order. He climbed up his stairs, went into his apartment, and fell into bed.

When he woke up two hours later, he groaned and stretched before getting ready for the day. He was still resolute about keeping this secret from Patton but it did kill him to see Patton as a shut-in lately. With a sigh, Virgil knocked on his friend’s door and put on a smile. “Pat! It’s me!” He said after a moment of no answer.

Frowning, Virgil used the spare key to get in and noticed that the apartment was empty. It only took him a moment to realize where Patton must be. Honestly, he should have expected this. He mentally debated with himself on what to do, before realizing it would do nothing for him to run to Logan now. He would be asleep, after all.

And Patton _should_ be safe with Roman…hopefully. Virgil was worried but not worried enough to run back into the forest during the day. No, he would have to wait until night fell.

So, Virgil went to school and barely paid attention as he half worked on the presentation for Logan, even though they probably wouldn’t have time to get to it tonight. When night finally came, Virgil was a bit impatient, waiting out for Logan. Though it was his fault more than anything, considering he had gotten there an hour before they usually met up.

Finally, there was a rustling in the trees, Logan appearing out of the shadows. He looked very much like an eager puppy, setting his palm down for Virgil. 

Virgil smiled at Logan but there was worry etched onto his face. “Hey L, um, change of plans for tonight.” Virgil sighed. “Patton’s gone and it isn’t too hard to guess where he is.”

“You think he’s with Roman again?” Logan frowned, lifting Virgil further so that he came into Logan’s true field of vision. “I have not seen him around the civilization.”

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Maybe he got sneakier? I don’t know but Patton hasn’t been back all day and there’s only one place he would go to.” Virgil sighed. “Sorry, I know this messes up our plans and everything…”

“No, it’s fine.” Logan gave a wave of his unoccupied hand. “If it shall ease your concerns we can certainly check.”

Virgil nodded and smiled. “Thanks, L. Hopefully everything is okay.”

***

Roman shifted awake, be mindful of the human on his chest as he sat up. He cupped Patton into both hands and brought him close to his face. He watched Patton sleep for a moment and sighed. Roman didn’t know how to make this better. Sure, he would love it if Patton stayed here and Patton wanted to as well…but he couldn’t just let Patton leave his own life. And Patton was clearly distraught at just the thought of Virgil leaving him behind.

They had to talk about this and despite it being against Roman’s own wants, he needed to convince Patton to go back home. He gently nudged the human. “Patton?”

Patton let out a small moan, blinking his eyes open. He smiled when he recognized Roman’s face. “Good mor- er, evening, Roman.”

“Good evening, Patton,” Roman repeated. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Patton sat up at stretched, wincing as it pulled at his shoulder. “Well, a little better.”

“Careful Pat,” Roman said, lifting a gentle finger to Patton’s shoulder and rubbing it soothingly. Hoping that helped a bit with the pain. “So…I know you just woke up but I think we need to talk about…last night.”

Patton winced again, but this time it wasn’t his shoulder that hurt. “Or…we could not?”

“Patton…” Roman said with a stern look. “We need to discuss this as soon as possible because you need to get home.”

“Do I have to go home tonight?” Patton looked up at Roman with worried puppy dog eyes.

Roman bit his lip and tried to resist. He was doing this for Patton’s own good, he couldn’t give in. “I’m sorry Pat but I still think it is for the best…”

“No, please Roman.” Patton leaned forwards, hugging onto Roman’s finger. “I can at least stay a little longer. At least until we figure out a safer way for me to visit.”

Oh, Patton looked so cute like that. Roman could feel his resolve breaking. “W-What about Virgil? I’m sure he’s worried about you, seeing how you’ve been gone the entire day.”

“…he’ll be okay a little while longer,” Patton argued. “Besides, he’s probably asleep right now.” Or more likely lying awake worrying about Patton, but Patton tried to stay optimistic.

Roman groaned. “Ugh, I can’t say no to that face! Alright but one more day, tops, okay? You really do need to get back home.” Roman gently petted the top of Patton’s head.

Patton giggled slightly, pleased at his victory. “Alright.” He relented. Surely they could come up with a strategy by then.

“Are you hungry? Maybe it’s better to have some food in us before we try and figure this all out.” Roman asked, getting up and out of bed, still holding Patton close to his chest.

“I’m starving,” Patton admitted. “Are there any more of those berries? Those are delicious.”

“Of course!” Roman grabbed one from his stash and handed it to Patton, still cupping him with one hand. He then took a few for himself and popped a few in his mouth as he sat on the bed again.


	23. Virgil Might Kill Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we all calm down and talk about this rationally?

Patton grinned, taking a careful bite lest he squirt himself with juice. “We should really give these a name.” He commented, inspecting the red fruit.

Roman hummed in agreement. “Well, you’re the plant expert. I think _you_ should have the honor of naming them!” 

“Really?” Patton looked excited, examining the fruit with a keen eye. “Hmm… what about…a Roman berry?”

“Aww, Pat…” Roman said, touching a hand to his heart. “Why that name, though?”

“It’s the sweetest thing I could think of,” Patton answered with a grin.

Roman blinked and then laughed out loud. “Oh, Patton, you are so cute. But if that’s the case I think the name should be Patton berry.” Roman grinned.

“Aww!” Patton clutched at his heart, feeling emotional. “Roman, that’s so sweet!”

Roman chuckled. “I thought we just established that _you_ are the sweetest one here,” Roman said and booped Patton’s nose for good measure.

Patton laughed, his smile reaching up and crinkling his eyes. “Okay, how about we name it after _both_ of us? The Roman-Patton berry. The…Ratton berry?” Patton tilted his head, trying out the name mentally with a slight frown.

“Hmm…I don’t know, it doesn’t have a good ring to it. Ratton sounds too close to Rat and that is not appetizing.”

“True.” Patton stuck out his tongue. “The Poman berry? Eh, maybe. What’s your last name? Maybe there’s a better combination for us there.”

Roman blinked. “Last…name?” Roman asked confused.

“Yeah, your last name?” Patton repeated. “It’s like a name you share with your family. Like I’m Patton Morality. Do you guys do that sort of thing?”

“No, we don’t but having a second name sounds amazing! Maybe I can just come up with one?” Roman couldn’t believe humans had _two_ names. The giant thought for a minute. “How about…Roman Royalty!” Roman exclaimed.

“Roman Royalty.” Patton nodded to show he approved. “Nice choice! You can add a third name too if you’d like, some of us have middle names like that.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Humans have _three_ names! Well, now that’s just not fair.” Roman pouted. “Anyway, I can choose that later, can we make a good name out of Royalty and Morality?”

“Well, maybe.” Patton played with the words sounding them out. “Moralty.. Moro….Royalty…Roya…Royality? Royality!”

“Royality! Yes, it’s perfect! The Royality Berry!” Roman held it up for emphasis before popping into his mouth. “An excellent name, I must say.”

“I love it.” Patton agreed, taking another bite.

“It’s perfect!” Roman went to grab more berries from his storage when he stopped and froze. He looked out towards the entrance of his cave, biting his lip. “Shoot, I think Logan is coming.” Roman turned to Patton.

“We need to hide you!” Roman looked around, wondering where Patton could hide that Logan wouldn’t see the human.

Patton looked around as well, trying to search for a decent hiding spot. There was no way he was allowing Logan to send him back; not now, when he had come this far. “What about the bed?” Patton pointed to it. “I could hide under the leaves.”

Roman nodded. “Good idea, Pat.” He went over and placed Patton on the bed. “I’ll go meet him at the entrance. Hopefully, he won’t even come in.” The few times Logan had visited before they had met the humans, he had never set foot in his home. He had simply stayed outside to tell him some information before leaving. He hoped it would be like that this time too. He started heading towards the mouth of the cave.

Patton all but dove under the covers when an incessant knocking began outside the cave wall.

“Roman?” Logan called out, once again harboring Virgil behind his back.

Roman peeled away his moss curtain, smiling brilliantly at Logan. “Logan! To what do I owe this pleasant visit from you?”

Virgil shifted in Logan’s hands but tried his best to keep quiet for the time being.

“Is Patton here?” Logan asked, getting straight to the point.

Roman tensed. “Wh-What? No! Of course not! I haven’t seen him since we parted several days ago.” Roman lied. 

Virgil frowned. Roman had to be lying, there was no way Patton could be anywhere else, right?

“Are you certain?” Logan pressed on. “I happen to know that Patton did not return home last night.”

Patton shifted slightly in his hiding place, now confused. Had Logan been watching him? But wasn’t Logan the one who had said giants needed to stay far away?

Roman’s eyes narrowed. “Oh? And just _how_ would you know that?” Logan could have been lying just to get Roman to reveal that Patton was here but he didn’t think that was the case.

Virgil smacked his own forehead. _Way to be subtle_. They were sure to find out Virgil was with him now.

“Ah…” Logan paused, for a moment unable to come up with a valid excuse. “I…am very observant.”

Roman narrowed his eyes further. “And how could you be observant if we aren’t supposed to go near the human town anymore?” 

Virgil let out a silent groan. They really should have discussed what Logan was going to say more.

“We are not.” Logan agreed, turning defensive. “But I knew that you would break that agreement so I went closer just to confirm my suspicions.”

_Uh oh_. Patton bit his lip. Maybe Logan had been spying on him. But wait…if Logan had been spying, why didn’t Logan step in during the horrible spider incident when Patton was crying for help? The idea that Logan heard him and did _nothing_ was too barbaric for Patton to fathom. Logan had been Virgil’s friend, after all!

“I don’t believe you,” Roman spoke, glaring.

Virgil had enough of this. “He knows because of me! Now is he here or not!?” Virgil called out, causing Roman to blink. 

“What? …Virgil?” Did he hear right?

“Virgil?” Patton said softly to himself, confused.

Logan groaned, closing his eyes briefly in frustration. “….yes, Virgil,” Logan admitted, slowly bringing Virgil around to the front and feeling a bit of deja vu. 

Roman blinked as he looked down at Virgil, in Logan’s hands. A wave of anger swept over him and he looked back up at Logan to glare at him. “I thought we weren’t seeing the humans anymore! What is this?!” 

Virgil flinched back at Roman’s anger but took in a deep breath. “We…we aren’t.” Virgil winced, hoping his stutter hadn’t been noticeable. “I didn’t see Patton and assumed he went back to find you and then I went to find Logan for his help.” Virgil lied, hating it. But this was safer for Patton, right?

“Ah, yes.” Logan nodded, falling into the lie as well. “Virgil came to me and I offered my assistance.”

Patton slowly peeked out from underneath his cover, trying to see if Virgil was really here. Had he really worried Virgil so much? Now Patton was feeling guilty.

Roman blinked. “Oh.” Well, now Roman was at a bit of a loss of what to do. He didn’t want them to take Patton away but he couldn’t keep him from his friend either. He sighed, hoping Patton would forgive him for this. “…Yes, he is here.”

“I knew it!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Romaaaaaan.” Patton groaned slightly, coming out from hiding. 

“Ah, there you are,” Logan said, peering over when he heard the human’s voice. Indeed, Patton looked slightly worse for wear as he stood slightly teetering on the bed. Logan approached cautiously, setting Virgil down.

“Patton! Thank goodness, I was worried sick when I couldn’t find you.” Virgil stopped short when he saw the state Patton was in. “Wh-What _happened?_ ” Patton looked as though he had gotten into a fight or something. Had…had _Roman_ done this. He glared up at the giant in question.

Roman, taking a step back, put his hands in the air in surrender. “Why are you looking at _me_ for?!”

Virgil growled. “Did you do this?” He asked, still glaring. Roman’s eyes widened.

“No! Of course not!” How dare Virgil even think he’d ever hurt Patton.

“No, no no no!” Patton was quick to jump to Roman’s defense, shaking his head so rapidly he began to feel woozy again. “Roman _saved_ me.”

“Saved you from what, exactly?” Logan tilted his head, trying to gauge where the wound might have originated.

“I…I was attacked by a giant spider.” Patton admitted, shivering at the memory. “It bit me and tried to drag me back to its horrid nest. Roman found me just in time, he brought me back here and cooked up an antidote and has been helping me rest.” Patton looked up at Roman fondly. “It’s because of Roman I’m still alive.”

“A _giant spider!?_ ” Virgil’s eyes were wide. 

“A very _poisonous_ , giant spider,” Roman explained. “See! I would _never_ hurt Patton. I only want to keep him safe!”

Virgil frowned. “Well, he never would have gotten bit in the first place if he hadn’t been coming to see you!”

Roman deflated at that, knowing it was true. “Well, I uh…”

“That’s not Roman’s fault.” Patton insisted, bringing his hand to his chest. “ _I_ am the one who went after him. That was my decision.” Patton looked down at his feet. “I…I thought that I’d be okay since Virgil was able to visit Logan with no problem, but I guess I’m just not as strong.”


	24. This is Gonna Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can everybody be friends like we all want? I vote yes.

Part of Patton’s speech gave Logan pause. “You knew about our visits?” Logan said, a mix between curious and concerned.

“Wait, what visits?” Roman asked, looking over at Logan. He glanced between the giant and human before his eyes grew wide with a mix of shock and anger. “Wait a tick, you two have been visiting each other this entire time, haven’t you!?”

Virgil groaned, out loud this time, once again smacking a hand to his face. “Logan, _why_?”

Logan looked around, realizing his mistake. “….no.” He lied half-heartedly.

“Wait, what?” Patton’s eyebrows furrowed, turning his gaze to Virgil. “I was talking about before the rule…Virgil, is that true? This…this whole time, you’ve been seeing Logan?”

Virgil sighed, knowing he couldn’t lie this time. “…Yeah, I have.”

“How _dare_ you!” Roman growled out. “Patton is here, upset because he wasn’t allowed to see me and you just ignored him so the two of _you_ could hang out!”

Virgil winced. “I…I thought it would be safer if Patton stayed away from you…” Virgil admitted. Roman’s eyes practically showed fire at this point.

“…why didn’t you just tell me?” Patton asked quietly, unable to look at Virgil any longer. “I’m not a kid, Virgil. I can take care of myself. If you wanted to keep me safe you could have helped me figure out a safer way to visit Roman.” Patton’s face became hardened with determination. “Because I’m not leaving Roman all alone again.”

“Patton, you’re injured.” Logan reminded the human. “You require medical attention.” 

“Yeah, we need to get you to a hospital or something.” Virgil agreed. Tugging on Patton’s uninjured arm gently. “I’m sorry but please come back with me.”

Roman was still angry but at least he could agree with them on that. “…They are right, Patton. You need to be taken care of professionally.”

“No!” Patton insisted. “No, I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

Logan looked to Virgil, ready to grab Patton if necessary.

“Patton…” Virgil looked up at Logan. Roman caught the look and decided to step in before Logan did. He scooped Patton up.

“Hey!” Virgil yelled at Roman. The giant put his free hand up in surrender.

“Just let me speak with him.” Virgil continued to glare at him before sighing. 

“Fine.” Virgil huffed out. It wasn’t like Roman could run off with Patton with Logan here. Roman nodded and went to the corner of his cave, looking down at Patton.

“…You really should go to the hospital, Pat.”

Patton looked around at the others, quickly realizing he was outnumbered. “I can come back though, right?” Patton asked, his eyes now only on Roman.

Roman, this time, nodded in complete agreement. “Of course.” He said, loud enough for the others to hear. “If Virgil and Logan can meet up with each other, then so can _we_.”

Virgil glared at Roman from across the room but…maybe they should allow it to happen.

“It’s dangerous,” Logan called out, almost half-heartedly.

“Then why are _you_ doing it?” Roman practically growled out.

“…Roman does have a good point.” Virgil admitted with a sigh.

“I…well…” Logan found himself at a loss for words.

“You see?” Patton reasoned. “ _None_ of us want to be apart. If we all just work together, no one will ever have to know!”

“Yes! At first, I was skeptical but if the two of you can do it, then so can we!” Roman exclaimed, coming back over to them. Virgil sighed.

“…You’re right. I shouldn’t have kept this from you, Patton.” Virgil admitted, looking down.

“…no, you shouldn’t have.” Patton agreed, still a little bit upset his best friend hadn’t trusted him.

“I suppose that cooperation would be ideal…” Logan murmured, putting a hand to his chin. “We could coordinate so that we have the least amount of contact with the civilization. Perhaps even just sending one of us to collect the two of you on evenings you visit.”

“That could work,” Roman said, turning to Logan. “Less for the humans to see.”

Virgil began to nod along. “If it makes Patton happy, I’m down to at least try it out,” Virgil said, hating to see Patton sad as he had been.

“It makes me happy.” Patton insisted. “But now I should probably go to a hospital.” Now that they were agreed and Patton knew he would see Roman again, he was willing to leave. Indeed, for a few moments now the room had been spinning.

“Right, yeah, Logan?” Virgil asked, moving more towards the giant. As Virgil did this, Roman carefully handed Patton over to Logan.

“Steady there,” Logan advised, moving his finger up to keep Patton from falling over.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Patton said sheepishly, sitting up straighter as Virgil climbed on as well. He turned to face Roman one last time. “Bye, Roman! See you tomorrow!”

“Or whenever your injuries heal,” Logan suggested.

“See ya later, Pat,” Roman said, grinning. Virgil looked over at Roman, biting his lip.

“Thanks for taking care of him,” Virgil said.

Roman blinked, before smiling. “Any time.” 

“Bye, Roman!” Patton repeated, in his out of sorts state forgetting that he had said that already.

“Alright, and with that, to the hospital we go,” Logan noted, walking out of the cave. “Goodbye, Roman.”

“Keep him safe!” Roman yelled one last time before the three left. Roman smiled as he fell back onto his bed, staring up at the cave ceiling. He _would_ see Patton again. It was a nice thought.

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, let me know if this story made sense, I lost count of the chapters and might have forgotten one. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Let us know what you thought of our first perspective story with Giants in the comments below!


End file.
